Os Pilares da Terra: O Despertar da Senhora da Lua
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: Os Santos de Athena renascem. Uma aprendiz para Escorpião treinar, uma Guerra Santa dos Deuses Irlandeses em que serão envolvidos e amores descobertos. OC's solicitadas a alguns ficwriters.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Esta fic contém elementos da Mitologia Irlandesa, durante os capítulos, irei explicando.

Os Pilares da Terra: O Despertar da Senhora da Lua

Prólogo

After Hades

Um enorme estrondo fez tremer a terra e colunas que jaziam por ali. A forte luz dourada invadia todo o espaço ao redor, banhando a tudo e cegando qualquer um que estivesse por ali.

O tremor que abalava as colunas também abalou aquela rocha.

Aos poucos, o Obelisco ia cedendo, rachando, pedaços caindo, se desfazendo completamente, enquanto quatorze esferas douradas de luz vibravam intensamente no meio daquele furacão luminoso. Aos poucos, elas iam se movendo, girando e se afastando umas das outras, saindo de dentro daquela estrutura de rocha que as aprisionava.

Quando enfim, a rocha foi por terra, sobraram somente as esferas douradas. Treze delas circularam o espaço, se colocando uma ao lado da outra, em formação de linha. Somente uma das esferas permanecia no meio daquele turbilhão de luz, ainda estática. Como se quisesse apenas observar e não participar daquilo.

" _Você não vai se juntar a nós?"_

"_Eu já vivi o bastante na Terra... já lutei muito, vi muitas coisas acontecerem... acredito que vocês são suficientemente capazes de seguir sozinhos... sem a minha intervenção..."_

" _Por favor... eu lhe peço... Volte a vida conosco... eu tirei sua vida, em um acesso de loucura... acredito que deva retoma-la, de onde parou... Volte conosco..."_

"_Será um prazer ter o senhor ao nosso lado, mais uma vez..."_

"_Nós precisamos do senhor, para nos guiar..."_

" _Nós precisamos que nos ensine tudo o que devemos saber... não fosse o senhor, na última batalha, não saberíamos como vencer..."_

"_Eu não posso aceitar que o senhor abra mão de sua vida... quando fui eu que a retirei em um momento em que não era eu mesmo. Preciso que retorne conosco... preciso que o senhor reassuma seu lugar por direito."_

"_Você tem capacidade para assumi-lo perfeitamente..."_

"_Eu preciso que o senhor ainda me ensine... tudo o que devo saber... todos os segredos para assumir este posto."_

"_Por favor, Grande Mestre!"_

"_Está bem... eu retornarei a vida! Mas somente para ensinar-lhes o que devem saber!"_

As quatorze esferas douradas brilharam intensamente. Seus corpos haviam sido sepultados após sua morte, e agora, tal como suas armaduras eram chamadas por seu cosmo, as almas se dirigiram a seus respectivos corpos. Os quatorze, exatamente como eram quando estavam vivos, retornaram a vida ao se fundirem as suas almas.

Quando o Grande Clarão cessou, quatorze homens, completamente nus, permaneciam de pé, em posição, do primeiro ao último. Lentamente, foram se reacostumando a vida, a sensação do ar em sua pele, a consciência de cada músculo, tendão, órgão... a cada parte do corpo. Lentamente, iam recobrando a respiração, a audição, o olfato, o paladar, a consciência e a visão.

Abriram os olhos e a primeira reação instintiva foi de fechá-los novamente, como quem passa tempo demais na completa escuridão e vai para um ambiente de luz extrema. As faces se contorceram em caretas e alguns levaram as mãos a frente do rosto para bloquear o sol.

Moderadamente, iam abrindo os olhos, despertando novamente de seu longo sono.

_XxxxxX_

Oooi!

Como prometido, aqui vai a nova Saga que é de minha autoria... e para não perder muito do sentido de Honra e Glória, já que a nova Saga não vai ser lá exatamente tão no mesmo rumo que as Sagas de Saint Seiya tem... eu escrevi esse prólogo, para retomar o final dela...

Como eu não sabia exatamente como poderia ser um renascimento que foi provocado pela própria força de vontade das almas, eu coloquei desse modo, em relação aos corpos... espero que tenha feito sentido para todo mundo... se não, por favor, mesmo que não esteja ao gosto de vocês... considerem que seria assim mesmo que aconteceria, para poderem curtir todo o resto da fic... acho que só o prólogo não é suficiente para já termos uma opinião a respeito...

Espero que tenham gostado... e que gostem dessa nova Saga...

Beijos.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Parabéns ao Máscara da Morte, que embora não ganhe destaque aqui (e eu não tenha conseguido escrever um presente para ele e já tenha passado das 00h), é um dos meus amores e eu adoraria dar um belo presente de aniversário.

Devido a algumas coisas que eu estou incluindo nesta fic, eu preferi deixar alguns avisos, logo no começo, para alguns que ainda não sabem e para evitar maiores conflitos, que prefiro evitar:

Esta fic é uma Nova Saga envolvendo Mitologia Celta.

As personagens que estou usando como os pares dos Dourados (e algumas outras) são criações de pessoas a quem pedi as fichas: PaulaSammet, Margarida, Pure-Petit Cat, FullMetal Ikarus, Angel Pink, Rowdrain Kanovich, Lune Kuruta, Mahorin. Obrigada meninas e menino.

Parte do que está relacionado a Mitologia Celta (como a Ordem das guerreiras envolvidas, os poderes, entre outros) são criações minhas. A Unidade (que será citada/explicada mais para frente), é criação minha, e longe de mim ir contra dogmas da Igreja, etc. A Unidade representa nada mais nada menos do que a minha crença. Por favor, respeite isso. Religião e fé são coisas que vem de dentro, não de fora, porque alguém falou isso ou aquilo e eu acredito que não devemos desprezar outras religiões ou taxar o paganismo como algo ruim e tal. E isto tudo estou criando apenas para entretenimento, não estou colocando nada contra Igreja/Catolicismo/Cristianismo. Se não lhe agradar, por favor, não leia.

Quaisquer reclamações, acusações de plágio, blasfêmia, ou o que for, por favor, cuidado ao se manifestarem, pois eu estou deixando esses avisos logo no começo. E o que for que queiram dizer a respeito disso, por favor, usem PM, e sejam educados. Não vou aceitar e nem admitir que se dirijam a mim de modo a me destratarem.

Não se incomoda com nada disso? Quer continuar a ler minha fic? Gosta do que escrevo? Está curioso?

Então, vamos ao capítulo! ;D Mais considerações nos comentários da ficwriter.

**Os Pilares da Terra: O Despertar da Senhora da Lua**

**Capítulo Um**

**After Life**

Era uma sensação totalmente nova estar vivo, no Santuário, após a Guerra Santa contra Hades. Através da força de vontade de suas almas, os Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam novamente ali. Cada um reassumiu seu posto nas Doze Casas. Shion retomou seu posto de Grande Mestre, ficando incumbido de, além das tarefas comuns ao cargo, ensinar a Saga todos os segredos do Santuário, os quais ele não se preocupara em ter acesso quando o assassinou para poder tomar seu lugar, já que estava possuído por Ares.

Saga deveria começar a estudar todos os segredos do Santuário, da história dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, da Era Mitológica, todos os segredos sobre Deuses, Armaduras e tudo o mais que convinha ao Grande Mestre saber, para que, enfim, quando realmente chegasse a hora de ele assumir, pudesse guiar os Santos de Athena adequadamente. Capacidade, ele já tinha demonstrado que tinha, durante a Guerra Santa contra Hades, liderando-os, junto com Shion.

Quanto ao gêmeo de Saga, Kanon, como já havia sido perdoado na ocasião da Guerra Santa, agora assumira ao lado do irmão a proteção da Casa de Gêmeos. Shion e Athena estavam ponderando sobre como dar a ele uma armadura que o protegesse, tanto quanto a de Saga o protegia. Pois mesmo estando em tempos de paz após a Guerra Santa, era necessário que um Cavaleiro de Athena possuísse uma armadura que o protegesse. Ainda que provisoriamente. E era melhor que ele não usasse a Escama de Dragão Marinho.

Já para os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro, a retomada foi cada um a seu jeito. Mú reassumiu o posto na Casa de Áries e o treinamento de Kiki. Aldebaran retornou à sua Casa, assim como Aiolia e Shaka. Dohko permaneceu no Santuário, conferindo a Shiryu o dever de vigiar o Selo de Athena. Aiolos pôde, enfim, retornar a vida e ao Santuário, voltando a Casa de Sagitário. Sem se preocupar em ser taxado de traidor... E nem Aiolia precisou se preocupar com o velho rótulo também. A honra de ambos havia sido provada.

Shura e Camus, juntamente com Saga, atualmente, residiam em suas respectivas Casas, despreocupados com a acusação de desonra. Haviam sido compreendidos e agora eram admirados pela vontade e lealdade a Athena por terem lutado pela Deusa, mesmo após a morte.

Máscara da Morte se redimira na Guerra Santa, mas era preciso que mudasse sua postura. Ainda havia resquícios do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Câncer cruel e com tendências psicopatas. Afrodite também deveria mudar um pouco sua maneira de ser... um pouco similar a do canceriano.

Quanto a Milo... ele voltara ao seu cargo de guardião da Casa de Escorpião. E bem... ele decidira recomeçar de modo a aproveitar melhor sua vida... assim como todos os outros.

Um muito afobado escorpiano descia as escadarias do Santuário. Era sábado e como um bom sábado a noite, deveriam combinar o que fazer. Os rapazes haviam combinado todos de se encontrarem na Casa de Aldebaran, para decidirem qual seria o programa da noite. Mas o grego, obviamente, estava atrasado. Se enroscara com algumas coisas na própria Casa, e agora corria para encontrar os amigos.

- Ei, rabo torto! Até que enfim você chegou!

- Ah, não enche siri!

- Ih, lá vão começar os dois... bom, rapaziada, que é que vocês vão querer fazer hoje a noite?

- Eu não tenho a mínima idéia. É o primeiro sábado livre que nós temos para sair, desde que fomos ressuscitados! – Shura deu de ombros.

- Pois é... parece que depois de tanto tempo, temos tanta coisa para fazer...

- Fica difícil escolher... – Aiolia olhou para o irmão.

- Eu já sei qual a primeira coisa que eu quero fazer... Eu quero é ver pessoas! Tomar alguma coisa e ir para um bar!

- Para você é mais fácil, né Aiolos! Passou tanto tempo morto, que consegue decidir logo! – zombou Máscara da Morte.

- Mas ta aí... e não é que a idéia do Olos foi boa? 'Bora pro bar, galerinha! – Aldebaran decretou. – Beber umas e ver umas pessoas...

- Eu sei bem que tipo de pessoas o Aiolos quer ver... – riu Milo.

- Com toda a certeza, rabo torto! – gargalhou Máscara.

Aiolos ficou quieto e ruborizou. Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu.

- Aí, oooh dois artrópodes! Vocês estão deixando um sagitariano sem graça...

- Que é isso, hombre? Não precisa ficar sem graça, não... afinal, isso é uma coisa natural! Pior seria se você não quisesse ver mulheres... não acha?

Aiolos relaxou um pouco ao ouvir as palavras de Shura. A mão pesada do rapaz sobre seu ombro o fez recordar que apesar de tudo o que ocorrera, eram amigos afinal.

Shura demorou anos para conseguir digerir o fato de que havia matado seu melhor amigo. Levado a crer numa traição absurda. Aiolos era seu melhor amigo, ele deveria ter ouvido seu coração lhe dizendo que havia alguma coisa muito errada na ordem do Grande Mestre daquela época. Aiolos jamais iria trair Athena. Não ele. Alguém tão correto e responsável, que sempre zelou pelo nome da Deusa.

A culpa havia remoído seu coração durante todos os anos em que passou no Santuário depois da morte dele. Ele poderia ter parecido feliz, vivendo uma vida normal para os outros, mas no fundo, a cada vez que voltava para sua Casa, vivia recluso a uma prisão de culpa, vergonha, dor e tristeza. Não se sentia nem digno de vestir a armadura de Capricórnio pela qual batalhara tanto.

E qual não foi o alívio que sentiu ao encontrar a morte, depois de lutar com Shiryu. Por não ter de lidar mais com a culpa. Nem com a dor. Poder, com a alma, encontrar e dizer a Aiolos o que se passava consigo.

Muito embora só tenha conseguido fazê-lo quando da Guerra Santa contra Hades, quando a alma de Aiolos retornou para recriar a luz do sol, a fim de destruírem ou ao menos abrirem uma passagem no Muro das Lamentações, para que os Cavaleiros de Bronze pudessem ir lutar contra o Deus.

Naquela ocasião, sim, sua alma pôde falar a alma dele o quão se sentia mal por tudo que ocorrera. Pôde pedir perdão ao amigo.

Aiolos por sua vez sabia que, apesar de tudo, Shura nunca quis de fato matá-lo. Cumprira ordens de um Superior, sem contestar, tal qual um verdadeiro soldado. Por mais que seu coração doesse, ele foi em frente e acatou a ordem. O sagitariano, porém, através de sua armadura de Ouro sabia e pode ver cada momento de dor do melhor amigo. E o havia perdoado muito antes de a alma do capricorniano lhe ter pedido perdão.

Caminharam então, amigos abraçados, podendo viver novamente, podendo celebrar sua juventude, perdida tão cedo.

Aldebaran atrás sorria, era bom ver todos juntos e reunidos. Era bom poder ter a presença daquele que, embora nunca tenha conhecido, ouvira a respeito e admirava. O grande homem ria-se internamente. Sagitário era um homem quase igual ao que imaginara. Talvez só um pouco mais... não diria reservado, mas algo como um tanto quanto "na dele". Ou talvez fosse só o fato de estar um pouco desacostumado a tudo o que podia aproveitar agora. Ora, ele tinha sido o que mais passara tempo no Mundo dos Mortos dentre eles.

O Cavaleiro de Touro deu uma bela gargalhada e abraçou os amigos, passando cada enorme braço por um lado do grupo.

- É isso aí, rapaziada! Estamos todos de volta e vamos curtir a vida!

- Ei, Deba! Pode nos soltar, por favor!

- Desencosta, rabo torto!

- Sai pra lá, siri!

- Oh Deba, tá legal, tá legal, a gente entende sua empolgação, mas cara... abraço de homem não é comigo não!

- Cuidado com essa mão ai, bichano!

- Cuidado você aí, artrópode!

- Po, ele tá me apertando, Chifrudo!

- Hunf... bando de mulherzinhas...

- Oooh ooh, Camus!

- Será que dá para pararem com a briga, menininhas? Vamos logo para esse bar, caramba!

- Falou e disse, Kanon! Aprovado! Põe a gente no chão, faz favor, Deba!

Rumaram todos para o bar. Por fim, depois de muitos anos, todos reunidos novamente, felizes, sadios, em seus corpos reais, podendo desfrutar da vida correndo por suas veias e da juventude pulsante em seus corações.

**Em um local não determinado...**

A paisagem era escura. Plantas escuras. O céu escuro. Pássaros, gramado, flores, folhas, até a água, tudo era escuro.

O canto das aves era lúgubre. Tudo ali remetia ao funesto.

Nada mais do que o retrato de onde reinava a personificação da Sombra.

Das águas de um rio, uma cabeleira negra despontou para a superfície. Aos poucos, o rosto foi se revelando. A pele era clara, mas estava manchada pela lama. Fios de cabelo escorriam pela face, colados as bochechas. Os olhos abriram-se quando ainda estavam pouco acima da água. Eram de um profundo azul escuro. Mas faiscavam como brasa quente. O nariz afilado emergiu, logo após a boca, desenhada em tom róseo.

O pescoço, depois o ombro. Os seios tocaram a superfície da água e logo a barriga e a virilha apareceram. Como se houvesse passado uma eternidade presa ao fundo do rio, a figura se levantou, vagarosamente, sentindo cada músculo responder ao seu chamado.

- Enfim... livre! Os humanos ínfimos que nos ridicularizaram por tantos séculos irão nos pagar caro por isto! Faremos descer a Escuridão... e eles saberão o que é viver nas Trevas!

XxxxX

Oi gente.

Desculpem pelo aviso ENORME ali em cima. Mas achei que era necessário. Vocês sabem que às vezes sofremos ataques de flamers e haters aqui no . E também como estou tocando em alguns assuntos que para religiosos fervorosos demais podem ser delicados, considerados tabus, etc., eu achei que era melhor avisar. Nunca se sabe o que podemos receber aqui. Já vi gente sendo apedrejada no por coisas bobas, então, eu quis me prevenir. Dizem que é melhor do que remediar, certo?

Enfim. Eu escrevi estes capítulos todos (até o 13) entre janeiro e março. Mas tive de parar por causa das aulas, e agora, apesar de ser final de semestre, resolvi postar, porque assim já dou um gás para continuar escrevendo durante as férias. Além disso, tive algumas inconsistências que consertei entre os capítulos 6 o 13. Reescrevi algumas coisas, tirei outras, juntei partes que estavam muito longe, etc.

Então, pode ser que eu não me lembre de algum comentário a respeito do conteúdo dos capítulos, sobre Mitologia Celta, etc. Algumas vezes, colocarei coisas em Gaélico, então, eu tentarei ao máximo colocar as traduções o mais fácil de vocês poderem ver. Mas por favor, o que vocês acharem necessário perguntar, comentar, etc, as reviews estão aí para isso, e eu terei o maior prazer de responder para vocês.

Segundo, a ação mesmo vai ficar mais para frente. Quero algo consistente, então, nestes primeiros... x capítulos, vou mostrar mais sobre a vida pós-Hades e etc. Afinal, também tenho de introduzir uma das OC's.

Acho que é isso.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Enfim... depois de um tempo, volto a atualizar... xD

Sorry pela demora. Bem, eu não me lembro se preciso fazer alguma consideração a respeito deste cap., portanto, vamos direto a ele.

**Os Pilares da Terra: O Despertar da Senhora da Lua**

**Capítulo Dois**

**A New Beginning**

Saga estava em uma Sala do 13º Templo, onde ficavam os aposentos de Athena e do Grande Mestre. Aguardava Shion para os afazeres do dia. O antigo Cavaleiro de Áries estava resolvendo pequenos pormenores relacionados aos seus próprios aposentos com as servas.

Após tanto tempo, finalmente tinha conseguido recuperar sua vida anterior a possessão de Ares. Mas... será que realmente havia recuperado tudo? A vida atual não era igual a anterior. Já havia passado pela experiência da morte, pela perda do corpo provisório que Hades o havia dado, e por fim, a "morte" de sua alma, quando da ocasião em que haviam explodido totalmente seus cosmos para recriar a luz do sol e tiveram suas almas seladas.

Ele já não era mais o mesmo. Nem um pouco. Havia mudado tanto. Compreendera certas coisas que antes, talvez, não desse tanta importância. Como os laços entre irmãos.

Kanon havia aprontado e muito. Incutira o mal em si e depois que o trancara no Cabo Sunion, ele ainda se tornara guerreiro de Poseidon. Apesar de toda a raiva, todo o mal que havia cercado os dois e que havia detonado a relação entre eles, ver seu irmão lutando ao lado de Athena o fizera cair em si.

Nunca, por pior que tudo tenha sido, nunca havia deixado de amar o seu irmão. Eram gêmeos afinal. Dizem que os laços de fraternidade entre gêmeos são mil vezes mais forte do que o laço entre irmãos comuns. O laço entre gêmeos é inquebrável. O que um sente, o outro pode sentir também... o que um pensa, o outro adivinha...

Ver Kanon vivo, mesmo depois de tudo, foi um alívio. Quantas vezes não se perguntara como estaria seu irmão. O perdoou, assim como estava lutando para perdoar a si mesmo.

- Saga? – a voz de Shion o despertou de seus devaneios. – Está pronto?

- Sim, senhor.

- Ora, Saga, por favor... quantas vezes precisarei lhe dizer para não me chamar de senhor! Sei que sou bem mais velho, mas nem por isso quero esse título...

Saga riu-se. Shion o acompanhou e ambos deixaram a sala. Seguiram para a biblioteca do Santuário, onde diversos livros e manuscritos os aguardavam.

- Muito bem, vamos retomar de onde paramos ontem, então... Como lhe disse, Saga, as Armaduras de Ouro e Prata necessitam do próprio sangue de Athena para voltarem a vida. As de Bronze bastam um pouco do sangue dos Santos de Ouro. No entanto, um detalhe que poucos Cavaleiros sabem, é que como nem sempre podemos dispor do Sangue de Athena, ou mesmo de outros Santos, existe a possibilidade de na falta deles, usarmos o sangue de algum Deus aliado. Em geral, Niké é a quem mais recorremos.

Shion continuou a explicar ao geminiano alguns detalhes, enquanto ia lhe mostrando alguns manuscritos com textos a respeito disto.

Na Casa de Gêmeos, Kanon se preparava para os treinos da manhã. Se sentia feliz em poder fazer parte do Santuário oficialmente. Gostava dos treinos na arena, se divertia conversando com os outros Cavaleiros. Pensara que seria difícil o aceitarem ali, que ficaria deslocado, excluído. Mas ao contrário, todos o recepcionaram muito bem. Em parte, havia sido graças a ele que a Guerra Santa contra Hades não tomou outro rumo. Kanon havia derrotado Radamanthys, um dos guerreiros de elite do Deus.

Desceu as escadas em ritmo mais acelerado, para ir já se aquecendo. Outros Cavaleiros já se encontravam nos treinos naquele dia. Em geral, chegava mais cedo, porém nesta manhã, havia se atrasado, por conta dos passeios da noite anterior.

Os Santos de Athena haviam saído para um bar, comemoravam algo que ninguém no tal lugar poderia entender. Depois de verem tantas coisas terríveis, era um bálsamo poder ver belas mulheres, ainda que eles soubessem e imaginassem o que aconteceria a elas quando a morte lhes recepcionassem.

- Vamos, Milo! Que moleza é essa! – Camus bradou, atingindo um soco no rosto do escorpiano.

- Ora, Camus... só você para ter tanta disposição assim logo de manhã!

O Escorpião levantou, com um pouco de esforço, batendo a poeira do corpo.

- Vai continuar nessa moleza?

Milo bufou.

- Tá bom, tá bom... se prepara então, porque eu vou dar o máximo agora...

O Cavaleiro da 8ª Casa partiu para cima de Camus, desferindo um soco com a esquerda, seguido por outro da direita. Quando deveria mandar outro golpe com o punho esquerdo, Milo voltou o braço direito para trás, como quem dá uma braçada ao nadar e com a mão quase espalmada sobre o peito do adversário, usou o movimento do aquariano a direita para se esquivar contra o próprio, derrubando-o no chão.

Camus caiu com um estrondo, tamanha força Milo empregou no golpe, que levara apenas alguns milésimos de segundos. Só ao cair no chão se deu conta do que acontecera.

- E aí, cubo de gelo? Quem é que tá de moleza?

- Não vá cantando vitória ainda, Milo! – ele se levantou. – Vamos ver o que mais você consegue fazer...

E assim, o treino de Milo e Camus se seguiu: o escorpiano provocando e o aquariano respondendo à altura. Com muitas quedas, socos, chutes, poeira e suor. Era como antes. Como antes de Camus morrer e voltar como Espectro de Hades. Na ocasião, Milo não entendia. Ao contrário, tanto não entendia, como o sangue quente típico de escorpiano subiu a cabeça e ele não conseguiu ver o que Mú vira.

Não viu que seu amigo, na verdade, vinha para ajudar Athena e que ter de abrir mão da sua lealdade doía a ponto de fazer sua alma sangrar. A raiva de ver Saori morta e Camus traidor, assim como Shura e Saga, o fizera quase esganar o francês.

Mas a amizade de ambos permanecera a mesma, depois de tudo ter sido devidamente explicado e do escorpiano ter compreendido tudo. Aliás, a amizade deles era de certo uma das mais improváveis entre os Cavaleiros. Milo sempre fora sério e compenetrado durante o serviço a Athena, mas passional, emotivo, um pouco dramático, e também alegre e expansivo. Já Camus sempre fora muito racional, desapegado, mais prático. O que lhe rendia o aspecto de frieza que gerou seu carinhoso apelido dado pelo escorpiano, Cubo de Gelo. É claro que isso também se referia ao fato de Aquário manipular o gelo.

Do outro lado da arena, Aiolia treinava com seu irmão. Fazia tanto tempo que não podia fazer isso. Havia sido treinado durante a infância por ele. E depois, teve de treinar sozinho. Passou por poucas e boas tentando enfim despertar seu cosmo. Sentira muita raiva de Shura. Mas era tão novo e havia tantas coisas que não tinham sido explicadas.

Somente após a Guerra Santa contra Hades, teve a oportunidade de resolver suas pendências com Shura, que com a ajuda de Saga e o próprio Aiolos, conseguiu enfim fazer o leonino compreender o que de fato ocorrera.

Depois de tudo, finalmente perdoara Shura. E até conseguiu manter uma relação melhor com o espanhol. Aos poucos, os dois foram se entendendo e criavam laços de amizade.

- Aiolia, você está muito distraído... o que está acontecendo?

- Já experimentou olhar para trás, Aiolos? – Shura respondeu enquanto treinava com Máscara da Morte, que revezava os treinos com ele e Afrodite.

- Cala a boca, Shura!

- O bichano aí está caidinho pela Águia... – Máscara riu, antes de quase levar um soco de Capricórnio.

- Águia? Nós temos uma Amazona de Águia?

- Ué... sim, Aiolos! – Shura respondeu ao se abaixar escapando de um chute de Câncer.

- Isso eu não sabia... Ai!

- Oh, irmão... acho que quem se distraiu agora foi você, hein?

- Po, essa doeu, Aiolia!

- Ah, vai... levanta daí, Olos!

- Quer saber? Vamos parar... acho que por hoje está bom... eu estou desacostumado então é melhor irmos devagar... com calma nos treinos... por hoje, é só!

Sagitário se levantou, apoiando-se no irmão mais novo. Ambos caminharam para as torneiras e bebedouros da arena. Aiolia enfiou a cabeça com tudo debaixo da torneira aberta.

- Nunca perde essa mania, né, Olia? – o grego mais velho balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Depois, se lavou e bebeu um bom tanto de água. Ao perceber que o caçula agora estava apoiado sobre o bebedouro, porém de costas para o mesmo, e olhando na direção da área de treino das Amazonas, o interpelou. – Quem é ela?

- Hum?

- A moça de cabelo ruivo... Ela é a Amazona de Águia?

- Ah, sim... O nome dela é Marin... Ela veio do Japão. – Aiolia falou, sem tirar os olhos da moça, o que não passou despercebido por seu irmão mais velho.

- Porque não vai lá falar com ela?

- Hein? – o rapaz virou-se com olhos esbugalhados.

- Aiolia, mesmo tendo voltado tão recentemente e só tendo visto essa moça agora, eu já percebi que você a olha de um jeito diferente. Até o modo como você pronuncia o nome dela te delata. E, meu caro irmãozinho, você deveria aproveitar a nova vida que ganhou de Athena. Nós não somos eternos e você sabe disso. Nunca sabemos quando será nosso último dia, e você também sabe disso. Então, porque não tenta se aproximar dela, não fala sobre o que sente?

O Cavaleiro de Leão permaneceu mudo e imóvel. Não sabia o que dizer. Aiolos com certeza estava certo. E isso o deixava desconcertado.

- Bom, Olia... vou subir de volta para Casa! – Aiolos se despediu com um aceno para o irmão, voltando para casa acompanhado de Shura e Milo.

XxxxX

Eis mais um cap!

Gente, como é de praxe, estou apresentando a vida deles após o renascimento. Bem, eu não acho que tenho alguma consideração para fazer sobre esse cap. Hehehe... escrevi faz tempo, então...

Bem, qualquer coisa, as reviews estão aí para isso! ;D

Espero que estejam gostando!

Bjs.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Eu recomendo pra essa primeira parte do capítulo a música People Ain't No Good da trilha sonora de Shrek 3. Quem canta é Nick Cave. E peço desculpas adiantadas pelas lágrimas que podem vir. xD

**Os Pilares da Terra: O Despertar da Senhora da Lua**

**Capítulo Três**

**Arising**

Naquela mesma noite, Aiolia decidira ir falar com Marin. Ensaiara centenas de vezes o que falar enquanto subia para sua Casa, tomava banho, fazia a barba. E repetia mil vezes mentalmente o que iria falar pelo caminho até a Vila de Rodório. Por falta do que saber vestir, decidiu usar a armadura de Leão mesmo. Sempre achara que ela lhe caía bem afinal.

Bateu a porta da pequena casa. Poucos segundos depois, foi aberta.

- Leão? – a voz rouca da Amazona de Cobra o fez virar de volta para a porta.

- Ah, Shina... er... será que... a Marin está?

- Está... – a italiana respondeu com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, por trás da máscara e pelo tom usado... Parecia desconfiada. – O que você quer com ela a essa hora, hein?

- Er... bem... será que eu poderia falar com ela?

A mulher o olhou de cima abaixo através do pequeno orifício para os olhos.

- Hum... só um instante, que eu vou chamá-la.

- Obrigado...

Alguns instantes se passaram. Marin e Shina dividiam a mesma casa já há algum tempo. Por mais que antes a Águia não se bicava com a Cobra... agora ambas se entendiam e acabaram por morar juntas. Antes, Marin morava com algumas servas do Santuário, o que não era lá muito bom. Às vezes, sua patrulha ia até tarde da noite, enquanto as mulheres que trabalhavam nas Doze Casas iam dormir bastante cedo e levantavam antes do raiar do dia. Seus horários nunca batiam.

- Aiolia? Aconteceu alguma coisa? O que faz aqui? – ao ouvi-la, o leonino sentiu seu coração dar um pulo e bater forte. A boca do estômago se contraiu, se retorcendo com as borboletas dentro dele.

- Er... bem... – começou encabulado. – Eu... eu queria lhe falar, Marin. Será que podíamos... sabe... dar uma volta...? Ali pela arena mesmo... não precisamos ir longe. – ele acrescentou afobado ao notar uma ponta de suspeita no olhar dela.

- Claro... vamos.

O Cavaleiro seguiu ao lado dela, um pouco aflito. Queria falar para ela sobre certas coisas que haviam sido proibidas a eles há tanto tempo. E como começar?

- Então... o que você quer falar comigo?

- Bem, Marin... sabe... agora que nós fomos revividos... meu irmão voltou... e eu tenho pensado bastante sabe... Nós passamos por tantas coisas... e... com tudo o que aconteceu quando Saga estava possuído por Ares... com a morte do Olos... eu aprendi algumas coisas... a gente nunca sabe quando vai ser nosso último dia... quando tudo aquilo que nós queremos e que nós sentimos não vão poder se realizar... e bom... eu... tenho coisas e sentimentos que eu gostaria de realizar ainda... e eu não sei quando vou ter essa chance...

- Sim... você tem razão...

- Então... eu... – suspirou, tentando se acalmar e desacelerar o seu coração. – Eu acho que... eu tenho de aproveitar essa nova chance que me foi dada por Athena...

- Deve...

- E... Marin... – ele parou e virou-se para ela. – Sabe... eu gostaria de aproveitar essa nova chance com você.

A Amazona permaneceu quieta. O estômago de Aiolia sofria.

- Aiolia... o que você quer dizer... é...

- Eu gosto de você Marin. Muito. De verdade. E quero estar com você... quero... viver uma vida ao seu lado, como um homem com uma mulher.

- Ah... – a voz dela não saiu nem um pouco animada. – Leão... eu sinto... sinto muito, muitíssimo mesmo, mas... para mim, você é apenas um amigo. Infelizmente, não posso retribuir os seus sentimentos.

O chão sob os pés dele sumiu. Como uma ave que recebe um tiro em pleno vôo e despenca das alturas. O rapaz não sabia o que havia lhe doído mais. A palavra Leão, que demonstrava uma distância tão grande entre eles... ou "você é apenas um amigo". Ou o fato de ter se aberto completamente a ela e receber um não. Bancar o idiota. Engoliu em seco. O gosto amargo da rejeição desceu pela garganta.

- Entendo. Bem... boa noite então, Águia.

- Aiolia... – ela tentou chamá-lo ao vê-lo sair com uma frieza digna de Aquário.

O rapaz subiu de volta a Quinta Casa Zodiacal. Mas não parou. Rumou diretamente para a Nona. O irmão estava assistindo televisão, quando o mais novo entrou, quase como um furacão e sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá, sem dizer uma única palavra. Mas pelo semblante...

- Ela me deu um não... – a voz saiu amarga, assim como as lágrimas que escorreram dos olhos verdes. – Um belíssimo de um não, Olos...

E chorou como criança.

- Olia... – a voz terna do mais velho lhe deu um breve consolo. – Ah, irmão... isso acontece... – e o puxou de lado, abraçando-o.

- O que você sabe? Você ficou morto por tantos anos... – disse magoado.

- Eu sei... mas quem disse que eu nunca levei um não na cara antes de morrer?

Mas nem isso consolou o leonino, que chorava quase copiosamente.

- O Shura sabe o que eu sofri naquela época... – olhou o irmão mais novo. – Aiolia... não é o fim do mundo... a Marin não é a única mulher do mundo...

E apesar de tudo, no fundo, a razão dele sabia que Sagitário estava certo. Mas o coração...

**Em terras desconhecidas pelos Cavaleiros...**

Ao longo do rio, sombras se arrastavam, curvadas diante da mulher de longos cabelos negros. Seguiam seus passos, determinados, para longe.

Escuridão. Sombras. Trevas. Era tudo o que ela representava.

Sua jornada terminaria somente quando o Mundo estivesse coberto pelas trevas. Mas para isso, precisaria de suas irmãs e eram elas que iria despertar.

- Morrigan! Cerridwen! – a mulher gritou para o ar.

Agachou-se e encheu as mãos de terra. Oferecendo-as ao céu e a lua, recitou palavras em uma língua há muito esquecida.

- Irmãs, levantai-vos! Despertai! É chegada a hora de fazermos descer sobre o mundo dos vis humanos as Trevas! Os outros Pilares estão enfraquecidos... A Unidade não detém mais todo o Poder... Não concentra mais a crença dos humanos! Enfim, poderemos derrubá-la! Levantai-vos, Irmãs! Morrigan! Cerridwen!

Havia, naquele momento, uma tensão no ar, como um grande respiro antes do mergulho, porém ainda mais profundo. No vazio, houve uma tremulação, para depois, uma forma começar a aparecer.

Longos cabelos ruivos e ondulados. Olhos de um tom acobreado. Pele clara e ligeiramente marcada por sardas suaves. Alta, porém magra. Seios pequenos, mas bem delineados. Cintura fina.

- Scath! – a voz profunda de quem dorme há muito tempo chamou.

- Morrigan!

- Chegou a hora...

- Sim, Irmã...

As duas mulheres tomaram o rumo do horizonte. Acompanhadas de seus servos, sombras e espíritos.

**Santuário**

Era um dia como outro qualquer. Os treinos corriam perfeitamente bem. Mas alguma coisa parecia não estar bem, para Milo. Haviam recuperado a vida, estavam treinando novamente, estavam todos reunidos. Ele voltara a freqüentar bares da cidade. Voltara a se divertir. Tivera algumas boas noites acompanhado de alguma serva. Então, o que raios não ia bem?

Sua amizade com os Cavaleiros estava perfeita. Indo de vento em popa. Camus e ele haviam se acertado, "perdoara a traição do amigo", como gostava de dizer parar irritar o aquariano. Com outros, nada mudara. Havia aceitado Kanon no Santuário desde a guerra contra Hades e permanecia sem mudar de idéia. Inclusive vinha se dando bem com o gêmeo de Saga. E pelo menos, estava começando a aprender a diferenciar um do outro. Como era difícil encontrar alguma diferença física entre eles.

- É simples... o brinquedo do Saga é menor... – o recém consagrado Cavaleiro declarara em uma noite num bar, após algumas bebidas, durante uma discussão entre os dourados para saberem quem era quem.

"E eu lá quero saber o tamanho do brinquedo do Saga!", pensou Milo. "Se bem que... às vezes é bom saber qual é nossa classificação..."

Deixou aqueles pensamentos de lado. Ccomo bom escorpiano, sabia que aquele incomodo no peito, aquela vozinha lhe gritando insistente e irritantemente que algo não estava bem, ou melhor, aquela intuição de que algo não estava certo deveria estar certa. Tinha uma intuição quase feminina. Quase.

Desde criança, tinha momentos que sentia no fundo do peito, ou da mente, uma inquietação, uma voz a lhe gritar, avisando sobre alguma coisa. Fora assim quando Saga foi possuído por Ares. Foi assim quando houve a Guerra Santa. E era assim agora.

Mas... o que diabos poderia estar acontecendo? Hades estava morto. Poseidon havia sido, há muito, derrotado. Todos os Deuses que pretendiam um ataque contra o Santuário estavam devidamente lacrados, selados, mortos ou derrotados.

Ou será que teria sido alguma coisa que havia feito que não estava certo? Verificou a Casa inteira para se certificar de que estava tudo no seu devido lugar, na devida ordem, devidamente desligado, devidamente limpo. Tudo estava impecável. Digno da Casa de Aquário ou Virgem.

- Por Zeus... o que será isso que estou sentindo...?

- Tá falando sozinho, inseto?

- Hein? Ah, Máscara da Morte... é você.

- Deu de falar sozinho agora?

- É... quer dizer... não... eu estava pensando alto... estou sentindo uma espécie de inquietação... como se alguma coisa não estivesse certa... ou como se algo ruim fosse acontecer...

- Iiih, acho que o veneno das tuas Agulhas te fez mal...

- Eu estou falando sério, Máscara da Morte! – e os olhos de Milo brilharam com uma certeza quase hostil.

Câncer recuou nas suas palavras. Ia zombar, mas percebeu a seriedade e até uma certa ameaça no olhar de Escorpião.

- Mas nós não estamos em tempos de paz, cáspita? Hades não foi morto? Poseidon não está derrotado? Não tem mais nenhuma porcaria de Deus pra nos ameaçar!

- Eu sei, eu sei... mas não sei o que é. Só estou sentindo uma espécie de intuição...

- Bah, agora deu de ter intuições de mulherzinha?

O rapaz grego fuzilou o outro com o olhar.

- Tá, tá... mas o que é que você veio fazer aqui, afinal?

- Ué... você já esqueceu?

- Esqueci o que?

- "Hoje é dia de festa, bebê!" – Máscara fingiu uma voz afetada, fazendo trejeitos de um certo pisciano.

- Ah... isso! Tinha me esquecido completamente!

**Em paralelo...**

No céu, um reino luminoso de estrelas e planetas, algo se agitou...

Uma energia poderosa, como ondas em um mar. Mas como um raio, se dissipou.

Imediatamente, a Lua desapareceu do céu na Terra e uma esfera luminosa prateada riscou o firmamento. Parecia um cometa... algo que cruzou os céus, emitindo luz.

No meio do nada, uma grande explosão ocorreu, atingindo uma garota qualquer, que estava próxima da praia. O mar subiu ao redor e a arrastou inerte para longe.

XxxX

Oi pessoal... Bem, espero que a primeira parte do capítulo não tenha feito vocês quererem me matar! É uma cena necessária para o que vai vir adiante. Se não, alguéns muito especiais não ficam com par!

Enfim... Eis mais um capítulo, e eu também não sei se tem algo a comentar além disso e do fato de eu estar retratando o Milo como um escorpiano típico. Somos conhecidos por nossa intuição!

E eu não pude evitar colocar o Mask indo aporrinhá-lo (não entendo o lance do Kurumada não explorar a Astrologia, enfim...) Em geral, cancerianos e escorpianos se dão bem. Tenho um punhado de amigas cancerianas...

Ah, e claro! Eu não poderia deixar de inserir um toque de humor e lançar aquele "Hoje é dia de..., bebê!". Ainda mais sendo algo que o Dite falaria e meu carcamano lindão com certeza iria zoá-lo por isso!

Então, é isso, pessoal!

Os vejo no grupo de Saint Seiya Ficwriters – FFnet no Facebook! Quem ainda não está lá, tratem de procurar e pedir autorização ;D. Temos diversos ficwriters e fanartistas que direto postam imagens e tal. Fora as bagunças e os ataques de possessividade (meus, sim, mas também de todo mundo que tem um Cavaleiro que o considera seu "marido"!). Mas no mais, é tudo gente boa, tudo diversão e brincadeiras!

Beijos!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Bom, gente, peço desculpas por ter sido tão malvada com o Aiolia hahahaha. Mas sim, é tudo pelo bem da fic! Não se preocupem, porque não vou ser mais malvada com ele. Bem... talvez só um pouquinho!

Respondendo às reviews:

**Jules:** aah, mas eu acho que apesar de poder ser brega, o Dite certamente iria falar isso! XD hahahahaha... bom, depois de In The Closet With The 12, eu peguei mania de fazer ele agir desse modo. Mas sim, vou ter de corrigir isso aí, porque bom... nessa fic o Dite não é pra ser gay. Azar? É, dá pra dizer que sim... isso iremos descobrir nesse capítulo! ;D

**Neko-sama:** Olha... eu não sei direito... não tive o prazer de ver um homem chorando por amor ainda... Mas... eu quis dar um tom mais família, sabe? Na série eles todos são um pouco distantes uns dos outros. Especialmente, queria explorar a relação entre irmãos! Bom, eu acho que escorpianos em geral são mais ou menos assim. É que sempre tem a influência de outros planetas, e também da época do mês que você nasceu. Milo é do primeiro decanato (10 primeiros dias). Eu sou do terceiro. Mas acho que é interessante jogar com ele assim hoho

**Maho:** Menina, se eu não fizer o Aiolia levar toco, com quem uma das meninas vai ficar? ;D Ah, sim, eu achei que seria hilário adicionar isso aí do Kanon. Mas a Paula quase quis me matar quando leu isso! x.x hahahaha, mas o Mask tava imitando o Dite! Quer dizer, "imitando", porque o Mask acha ele meio "viadinho"... sabe? Hahahahah...

Vamos ao capítulo então!

**Saint Seiya: After Hades**

**Capítulo 4**

**Nyx**

Alguns meses depois do renascimento dos Santos de Ouro, em um dia de patrulha, Shina e Marin passavam por uma área mais deserta do Santuário, quase na praia, quando a amazona de Cobra se deparou com algo estranho mais adiante.

Ao chegar perto, Shina percebeu que era uma pessoa e correu até lá, chamando por Marin, que estava do outro lado do rochedo. Águia saltou e caiu perto de Ophiuchus.

- Veja Marin... é uma garota... – a amazona comentou com a outra, ao se aproximar do corpo caído.

- Shina... essa não é uma das aspirantes... olhe... ela não está nem de máscara. – Marin examinava a garota parada ao lado.

- Sim... não sei quem poderia ser... nem como chegou aqui... – Ophiuchus ajoelha-se e examina o corpo e o rosto da garota, voltando seu olhar para o redor. – Pelo menos, ela não está muito ferida...

- Acho que seria melhor se a levássemos para Athena, Shina.

- Você tem razão... é estranho falar isso, mas acho que você tem razão, Marin. Vamos... me ajude a erguê-la.

Shina e Marin se encaminharam para a Sala do Grande Mestre, carregando a garota. A jovem estava inconsciente e não esboçara a mínima reação quando foi erguida e nem quando Shina a carregara, com as unhas arranhando sua pele.

Ao adentrar o Salão, Shina e Marin se depararam com Shion em reunião com os Santos de Athena e os soldados. Todos olharam espantados ao verem as amazonas carregando o corpo daquela garota. Não levou nem um segundo para que os dourados começassem a perguntar o que era aquilo. Aiolia era o único que observava calado, ainda magoado.

- Shina. Marin. O que aconteceu?

- Quem é ela?

Shina se adiantou, com a garota no colo.

- Mestre Shion. – as amazonas se ajoelharam perante o ariano.

- Por favor... levantem-se... Deixe-a sobre a cama atrás das cortinas, por favor, Shina. – ele fez um gesto com uma das mãos indicando a mesa de mármore que havia no cômodo anexo, escondido por pesadas cortinas vermelhas. Isso pouparia os olhares indevidos de alguns Cavaleiros. - Nos diga, Marin, quem é essa garota? O que aconteceu?

- Grande Mestre... não sabemos quem é esta garota. A encontramos durante a patrulha, caída sobre os rochedos perto da praia. Ela já estava inconsciente quando a vimos. Como sabemos que ela não é uma das aspirantes, resolvemos trazê-la para Athena vê-la.

- Hum... entendo. – ele respondeu pensativo, olhando para o outro cômodo. Shina abriu as pesadas cortinas e voltou. – Ela pareceu suspeita a vocês?

- Não. Nem ferida ela está. Parece uma garota comum... uma colegial normal.

- Certo. Senhores, por ora, daremos um intervalo. Irei examinar a garota que Shina e Marin trouxeram e depois, retomaremos nossa reunião.

Dito isso, o Grande Mestre do Santuário deixou o relatório que tinha em mãos sobre o assento do trono, enquanto os outros treze homens deixavam o recinto, indo para um ambiente ao lado, onde as servas se prontificaram a servir-lhes água, suco, frutas e bolachas.

No cômodo por trás das cortinas, Shion pareceu pensativo antes de examinar a garota. Shina e Marin o acompanhavam. Ele examinou braços, panturrilhas, pés e mãos, além do rosto. Não havia ferimentos graves. Apenas arranhões. Alguns, ele notou, foram feitos pelas unhas compridas de Shina. Porém outros, pela forma, pareciam ser arranhões típicos de quando se sobe ou quando se cai em rochedos. Portanto, nada que acusasse algo estranho.

Pelas normas, quando a garota acordasse ela deveria permanecer no Santuário, podendo viver ali livremente na Vila Rodório, se tornar uma serva do Santuário, tendo de seguir determinadas normas, ou se tornar Amazona. Mas não poderia simplesmente deixar o Santuário.

Shion pediu a Shina e Marin que a examinassem sob suas roupas. Ele se virou e permaneceu de costas durante o exame.

- Mestre Shion... o senhor precisa ver isto. – chamou a voz de Marin.

Ele se virou. Águia segurava a garota inclinada sobre seu colo, com a cabeça apoiada sobre seu peito, enquanto Shina examinava suas costas. Graças a Zeus, a menina ainda tinha os seios e o quadril cobertos.

- O que foi? – ele se aproximou.

- Ela tem uma marca nas costas... – Shina apontou. – Talvez seja uma tatuagem... ou uma marca de nascença... não tem como sabermos...

- Uma marca...? – ele se voltou para onde Shina estava.

- Sim... veja...

Shina indicou a marca na pele da garota, bem no meio das costas. Aproximadamente com um palmo de comprimento por um palmo de largura, havia uma marca escura. Com um formato singular.

- Parece... um escorpião... – pensou Shion, passando a ponta dos dedos sobre a figura. – Uma marca de nascença talvez...

- Grande Mestre... isso significa...?

- Não sei... pode significar que ela seja uma Escolhida. Nesse caso, teremos de conversar com Athena e incumbir um Cavaleiro para treiná-la.

- Pode significar? Para mim, isso parece óbvio. – Shina cruzou os braços. – Devemos encarregar o Cavaleiro de Escorpião para treiná-la.

- Shina... – Marin a repreendeu. Shion ainda estava pensativo, olhando com atenção para a figura de um triangulo com as laterais ligeiramente curvas. De cada ponta do triângulo, saía uma espécie de braço também ligeiramente curvo, que terminava em uma espiral. O Grande Mestre conhecia um pouco sobre outras culturas e tentava se lembrar onde já tinha visto um símbolo parecido com aquele. Mas naquele momento, por mais que vasculhasse sua mente, não conseguia se lembrar. E era tão parecido com uma marca de um escorpião que lhe parecia quase impossível negar que era de fato o artrópode e que isso poderia significar que a garota misteriosa era uma Escolhida a se tornar Amazona, devendo ser treinada pelo Cavaleiro de Escorpião. Bateu com o dedo indicador sobre o queixo algumas vezes.

- Mande chamar Athena. – ele se virou para Marin pedindo a ela que ordenasse a uma serva para chamar a Deusa, que estava em seus aposentos, mais ao fundo do Templo.

Enquanto esperavam, Shina e Marin foram servidas pelas servas de água, suco e frutas. Shion estava absorto demais em seus pensamentos, tentando descobrir o que fazer, quem seria a garota e o que deveriam fazer.

- Shion? – a voz suave de Saori soou, despertando-o dos pensamentos.

- Oh, olá Athena. – ele se curvou em respeito a Deusa, assim como Shina e Marin.

- O que aconteceu, Shion? Quem é esta garota?

- Senhorita Athena... eu a encontrei durante uma de minhas patrulhas com Marin. A garota está inconsciente. Quando a encontrei, já estava assim. Nós a examinamos e ela não está ferida. Parece uma garota normal... porém...

- Porém?

- Ela tem uma marca nas costas, Senhorita Athena.

- Uma marca?

- Sim. De um escorpião... ou ao menos, parece ser um escorpião.

- Um... escorpião...? – Saori arregalou os olhos, mirando Shion surpresa. Fazia muito tempo que não recebiam Escolhidos no Santuário. O último Escolhido fora Shiryu de Dragão, que possuía a marca do ser mitológico que regia sua armadura.

- Senhorita Athena... pedimos a senhorita que por favor, pondere... devemos incumbir um Cavaleiro para treiná-la? Ou seria melhor esperar até que a garota acorde, para decidirmos o que fazer? A senhorita precisa decidir... o que faremos quanto a essa garota... se isso realmente significa que ela é uma Escolhida...

Saori ficou pensativa, mirando aquela marca nas costas da garota, que Marin apoiava para que ela visse a figura. A jovem estava inconsciente. Não seria justo decidir nada enquanto a menina estivesse assim.

- Shion... creio que seja melhor esperarmos algum tempo até que ela acorde. Por enquanto, passe as notícias para os Cavaleiros. Assim, evitaremos que se alvorocem durante estas semanas para saberem noticias..

- Sim, Senhorita Athena.

- Shina e Marin... obrigada. Por favor, podem voltar a seus postos. Eu e Shion cuidaremos de tudo agora.

- Sim, Senhora.

As amazonas deixaram o Templo de Athena. Quando os Cavaleiros de Ouro viram ambas deixando o cômodo, se alvoroçaram. Porém, Shion apareceu, acompanhado de Saori.

- Senhorita Athena.

- Senhores, podemos voltar com nossa reunião. Infelizmente, a pauta anterior ficará em pendência neste momento. Senhorita Athena...

- Cavaleiros... Shina e Marin encontraram uma garota durante sua patrulha. Aparentemente, ela é uma garota normal. Não está ferida.

- Eu, Shina e Marin a examinamos. As duas amazonas a examinaram com mais... atenção... dando ênfase para ferimentos que poderiam estar escondidos sob as roupas...

Máscara da Morte murmurou algo com alguns companheiros, ao fundo e segurou um riso. Shion limpou a garganta, chamando sua atenção veladamente.

- A garota felizmente não está ferida. Não possui nada além de alguns arranhões, que provavelmente ganhou quando subia ou quando caiu nos rochedos. Ela ainda está inconsciente, porém... – e deu ênfase no porém, a fim de evitar mais comentários de Câncer. – Porém... A jovem possui uma marca.

- Uma marca? – perguntou Camus.

- Sim, Camus. Uma marca nas costas.

- E qual seria essa marca, Grande Mestre? – indagou Aldebaran.

- Se me permitirem terminar... e não me interromper...

- Perdão, Grande Mestre.

- A jovem possui uma marca de nascença nas costas. De um Escorpião.

Todos ficaram em silencio, surpresos.

- Isso significa que... – Mú hesitou.

- Isso, Mú, significa que ela é uma Escolhida. Assim como vocês.

- Mas então...

- Sim.

- Quando a garota acordar, confirmaremos nossas suspeitas. Por ora... é o que sabemos.

Milo esboçou uma palavra. Mas se conteve.

- Milo... eu o encarrego de treinar a garota, se tivermos nossas suspeitas confirmadas... quando ela acordar, decidiremos tudo, com o consentimento dela.

- Senhorita Athena. – Milo se ajoelhou, em respeito e aceitando o novo encargo. E mesmo que ele não quisesse aceitar, ele teria de fazê-lo, pois eram ordens de Athena.

XxxxX

Olá!

Bom, antigamente, eu tinha uma fic chamada The Scorpion Love... e era uma mistura tosca de uma fic tratando o Milo como um verdadeiro escorpiano, apaixonado pela própria discípula – a Nyx mesmo (que era um self-inserction na época) – com uma nova Saga.

Agora, a Nyx, a princípio, NÃO é mais minha self-inserction. Como já tenho o mesmo penname desde 2006 e preferi não mudar, por um acaso, a personagem tem o mesmo nome que o meu penname.

Ok... dito isso... vamos ao capítulo em si:

Na fic, existem os Escolhidos... é como algo especial... entendem? É a pessoa já predestinada a ser um Cavaleiro ou Amazona, de uma armadura específica, que possui uma marca no corpo. Nesse caso, nem teriam batalhas para ver quem receberia a armadura (como acontece em Saint Seiya –Seiya x Cassius - e Lost Canvas – com o Tenma).

Enfim... me baseei no fato de o Dohko ter um Tigre nas costas (que se não me engano, é o signo equivalente a Libra no horóscopo chinês) e de o Shiryu ter um Dragão.

Então... aparentemente, a Nyx teria um Escorpião (pq tlvz não seja bem um escorpião...), e por isso, tem de ser treinada pelo Cavaleiro de Escorpião, e portanto, o Milo TAMBÉM tem uma marca de Escorpião... gosto de pensar que a marca do Milo seja vermelha (Agulhas Escarlates, han?) e a da Nyx... bom, isso vocês vão ver.

Sendo assim... o Mú teria um carneiro, o Deba um Touro, Saga e Kanon teriam duas faces cada um... Mask teria um caranguejo (que imagino que seria um caranguejo bem Heavy Metal, meio tribal). Aiolia um Leão... Aiolos teria um centauro, Shura um cabrito (é bem fofinho, né? Hohoho – leva uma Excalibur – ai, Shu! x.x ), Camus uma espécie de Aquário, provavelmente aquele jarro que aparece no Execução Aurora dele. Dite teria um peixinho... ou dois... (fofo!).

Shaka... acho que teria uma face de uma mulher... uma garota... sei la... ou uma de um anjo... eu tinha pensado direitinho na marca dele, mas esqueci!

Ah, ressaltando que apesar de na série os Cavaleiros já serem "Escolhidos" e tal, to colocando como algo mais específico dessa vez. Tipo, o Seiya tem de lutar contra o Cassius pra ter a Armadura de Pegasus. Quem tivesse essa marca não passaria por essa luta, só precisaria atingir um certo nível de cosmo, etc. Enfim... de qualquer modo, considerem que só os Escolhidos especiais tem essa marca! Pronto! hahahhahaha

Acho que é isso!

Beijos e até prox cap.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

E a las reviews!

**Pure Petit:** Pois é, neko-sama! Ela é bem misteriosa mesmo... vamos ver o que vai acontecer depois de ela aparecer... Ah! Eu tenho uma marca escura num lugar meio escondidinho, tenho umas 34 pintas só nos braços (sim, eu já contei!), uma no joelho, uma no dedão do pé, uma logo abaixo da cintura, umas nas costas, umas no rosto... Mas a que eu mais me orgulho... É a minha pintinha em formato de coração, perto do cotovelo esquerdo. É bem pequenininha e difícil de ver o formato, mas é um coração. Sobre as tattoos, eu me inspirei naquelas fanarts que eles aparecem com as tatuagens referentes aos poderes, signos, etc. E a Nala postou uma do Milo com sua tatuagem de escorpião vermelho no grupo. ;D

**Jules:** Vc acha, Jules? Acho que a sorte de cair no Santuário, no meio de um bando de homens bonitos, deve compensar o azar do raio e do mar. xD

**Kaito:** er... o.o Eu agradeço muito sua review, embora eu nunca consiga entendê-la hehehe... ^^"

**Margarida:** Sheeilaa! Xiii... é. Nós somos perfeccionistas. Mas... será que o Milo vai querer ser mestre? Ah, bem, essas mulheres misteriosas vão aprontar muito! As meninas mesmo (nós), vamos aparecer maais pra frente.

**Angel Pink:** Garota, eu entendo a confusão... tá só trollando a gente. Trabaio desgramado... põe trabaio desgramado nisso! xD Ok, todas querem me bater por causa do Aiolia... mas sem isso, Ikarus não pega a Marin... E vc sabe como ele vai brigar comigo se eu não der a Marin pra ele, né? Acho que Shion seria beem reservado quanto a essas coisas, inclusive devido as leis do Santuário. Mask gracejando às escondidas? oO ONDE!?

Quanto a Saga e Shura, é, eu estou tentando manter aquela melancolia deles na Saga de Hades. Cada um vai ter um par, então, quem sabe, né? ;D

**Saint Seiya: After Hades**

**Capítulo 5**

**Milo**

O guardião da Oitava Casa Zodiacal descia as escadarias do Décimo Terceiro Templo, após a reunião com Shion e Athena. Descia sozinho. Logo que foram dispensados, esperou todos os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro descerem, se dirigindo a uma área pouco usada ali, mais adiante da última construção no Santuário.

Precisava de um tempo sozinho para pensar. Digerir o que havia escutado durante a reunião. Algo o intrigava naquela aparição. Vira de relance a jovem trazida por Shina e Marin. E alguma coisa se agitou em seu peito. Não sabia o que era, porém.

E o fato de ter sido incumbido pela Deusa para ser o Mestre da garota... Céus! Ele nunca havia treinado ninguém. Ainda mais uma menina. Imaginava como iria conseguir sair, se divertir... ter o tempo para si mesmo que até então, estava tendo. E pior... como proceder? Como ele iria ensinar tudo o que sabia?

Talvez devesse pedir a Camus algumas dicas. Ele poderia ajudá-lo, afinal, treinara dois garotos. Dava graças aos Deuses que pelo menos era uma jovem e não uma criança. O que ele faria com uma criança!?

Uma pupila jovem... Ele concordara, por ser ordem de Athena. Mas uma garota... uma mulher em sua Casa iria atrapalhar tudo! Não poderia se divertir a noite com alguma serva, ou qualquer outra mulher, a lhe entreter. Sair a noite... seria chato, pois teria de voltar cedo a fim de cumprir suas responsabilidades.

Sair do banho sem se trocar, então... nem pensar. Ou, talvez, isso pudesse ser interessante também. Lembrou-se do rosto da menina. Parecia ser pura demais para isso, o que o fez afastar a idéia novamente.

- O que eu vou fazer com uma pupila agora!? – esfregou as mãos pelo rosto e passou-as pelos cabelos, nervoso. – Droga!

Amarrou a cara. Pôs-se a pensar sobre a reunião, relembrando as coisas ditas. O vislumbre da marca nas costas dela, quando Shina passou por eles com a garota no colo, por baixo do tecido rasgado. A sensação ruim de alguns dias antes voltara.

Ele estava desconfiado. Como uma garota apareceria por ali assim? Isso não era comum. Ao passar pela Casa de Aquário decidiu entrar.

- Camus?

- Oui, Milo. – o aquariano estava lendo calmamente como sempre. – Veio roubar comida da minha geladeira? Porque, felizmente, hoje não tenho nada.

- Não. – o francês notou o tom sério na voz do grego, o que o levou a baixar o livro e levantar os olhos para ele. – Camus... o que você achou dessa garota...? Você não acha estranho? Não é comum aparecer uma garota do nada às bordas do Santuário...

- Comum, não é, Milo. Mas não sei... não sei o que poderia ser. Você sente algo vindo dela?

- Não. Não sinto nada vindo dela. Ela não tem cosmo. Pelo menos, não desperto.

- E você tem algum pressentimento? – Aquário desde sempre soubera que Milo tinha intuições, pressentimentos. Desde criança, ele havia aprendido que o grego era sensitivo e que deveria sempre ouvi-lo por isso.

- Uhum. – um par de olhos azuis intensos caíram sobre o outro. – Alguma coisa não está certa, Camus. Já faz alguns dias que tenho sentido uma espécie de incômodo. Como se algo não estivesse certo... como se algo ruim fosse acontecer... Mas não sei dizer o quê.

O aquariano ficou pensativo por alguns instantes. Também não sabia o que poderia ser. Na verdade, ficou um pouco ressabiado em relação a história da garota, mas o que poderia significar isso?

- É realmente estranho que uma garota comum tenha chegado ao Santuário, estando ele protegido pela barreira de Athena...

- É o que eu estou pensando também.

- Mas infelizmente, Milo, nós não temos como saber no momento... talvez, quando a garota acordar, nós descubramos algo... por ora, você não deveria ser preocupar... você quer jantar aqui esta noite, para deixar isso para lá? – levantou, olhando o relógio e caminhando para a cozinha.

- Mas você disse que não tinha nada na geladeira.

- Eu disse isso para espantar você e me deixar ler em paz... – Camus declarou, ao passar pelo escorpiano, com um ligeiro meio sorriso.

- Isso é covardia, Camus!

- Não... eu só estou salvando a minha geladeira da sua barriga... venha jantar, vamos. Agnes já deve ter posto a mesa.

**Ao Norte...**

Duas mulheres de longos cabelos, uma com madeixas pretas lisas e outra de fios ruivos ondulados, estavam postadas ao lado de um caldeirão. Ambas observavam seu interior. Um líquido esbranquiçado, quase transparente e com tons ligeiramente azulados estava ali dentro.

- Tens certeza de que dará certo, Dagda?

- Absoluta, Senhora. Na falta do Caldeirão de vossa irmã, este Caldeirão poderá muito bem servir aos vossos propósitos... se me permitem perguntar... Quem pretendestes trazer de volta...?

- Ora, Dagda! Não se estraga uma surpresa assim... deixes conosco... e verás...

Uma delas estalou um dedo e um corvo apareceu, bicando o homem, que tentou afastá-lo com as mãos. Porém, o corvo continuava a lhe bicar, acossando-o para longe.

- Agora... Morrigan... só nos falta Cerridwen e o traremos de volta...

- E isto não tardará, Scath...

**Santuário de Athena, no dia seguinte...**

Shion andava pelo corredor do Templo de Athena, quando passou em frente ao quarto onde a garota se encontrava. Checou novamente se tudo estava em ordem. Mandara as servas banharem a jovem, deixarem o quarto arrumado e algumas frutas. Ao entrar no quarto, com todo o cuidado para não acordá-la, se surpreendeu com Milo a observando ao lado de Athena.

- Oh... não sabia que estavam aqui.

- Grande Mestre.

- Como está a garota?

- Permanece adormecida. Ela parece estar em um profundo sono.

- Milo, há algum problema?

-Não, Grande Mestre. Eu só... bem... estou achando um pouco incomum que uma simples garota humana chegue ao Santuário, sendo que este está protegido pela barreira de Athena.

- Entendo. Sim... é incomum... mas se ela for realmente uma Escolhida... isso faria toda a diferença, não?

Escorpião ficou calado, observando a jovem. Será mesmo que ela era uma Escolhida? A tatuagem parecia de fato um escorpião, mas era bastante incomum ainda assim.

- Ela é uma garota bonita... – comentou Athena. – É uma pena que agora terá de abrir mão de uma vida normal, para ficar no Santuário...

- Athena... – Milo murmurou, a observando. Sabia que a Deusa havia dado a eles uma chance de poderem ter uma vida nova e de poderem aproveitar melhor. Mas não fazia idéia de que ela se preocupava tanto assim em relação a seus Cavaleiros terem de abrir mão de uma vida totalmente normal para permanecerem no Santuário.

Os pensamentos dos três presentes ali foram quebrados ao ouvirem um baixo e suave gemido da garota. Ela contraiu os olhos, para depois abri-los um pouquinho, piscar um pouco para então abri-los completamente.

- Onde...? Onde estou?

- Shhh... calma... – a voz suave de Saori soou, enquanto ela gentilmente pousava a mão no ombro da garota, fazendo-a deitar, quando percebeu que a mesma tencionava se levantar. – Você está em um lugar seguro, tranqüilo... procure descansar...

- Mas... onde?

Shion suspirou. Era melhor contar a garota logo, já que parecia insistir em saber onde estava.

- Você está em um Santuário... Talvez já deve ter ouvido falar na Deusa Athena. A Deusa grega da Sabedoria, da Justiça e da Guerra...

A jovem assentiu.

- Bem... creio que não há outra maneira mais suave de explicar... Este é o Santuário da Deusa Athena. Esta jovem, é Saori Kido, a encarnação de Athena na Terra, neste século. E nós, eu e este rapaz, somos guerreiros de Athena, os chamados Cavaleiros. Este é Milo, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião, regido pelo Oitavo Signo Zodiacal. Meu nome é Shion, sou o Grande Mestre do Santuário, e já fui o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries, regido pelo Primeiro Signo Zodiacal.

A garota permaneceu muda. Olhava para Shion, Milo e Saori. Mas sua expressão não denotava medo, susto, ou quaisquer outras emoções legíveis.

- Minha querida... qual o seu nome?

- Eu... eu não sei... eu não me lembro de nada...

- Nada? Absolutamente nada?

- Não... não sei nem como vim parar... aqui...

- Ótimo! Mais essa agora! – O Cavaleiro de Escorpião elevou as mãos e depois bateu as palmas nas laterais das pernas.

- Milo! – O Grande Mestre ralhou.

- Bem... não tem problema... nós daremos a você um nome... e uma vida aqui.

- Um nome? E que nome seria esse, Athena?

- Bem... não sei. Mas daremos um nome a ela. Ela precisa de um.

- Eu não tenho a mínima idéia de como poderíamos chamá-la.

- Que tal Perdida? Ou Sem-Memória? Ah, já sei! A-que-foi-encontrada!

- Nyx.

- Hein?

- Ela vai se chamar Nyx. Como a Deusa da Noite...

- Nyx... – a garota sussurrou.

- É um bom nome. – admitiu Shion.

XxxX

Oi gente.

Bom, começaram as aulas de novo, mas... não se preocupem. Eu fiz questão de nesse semestre deixar minhas segundas e sextas livres para vocês! E também ainda tenho livres as tardes de terça e quarta. E a manhã de quinta. Mas esses dias eu vou ficar estudando provavelmente.

Segunda e sexta são os dias para eu escrever, ficar "abobrinhando" como diz (e reclama) minha mãe.

O ano passado foi pesado e esse primeiro semestre também não ajudou muita coisa, então, só estou fazendo 3 disciplinas. Isso significa que terei mais tempo pra escrever e tudo o mais. OU ao menos assim espero!

Então... sobre o capítulo... Tentei focar um pouco no Milo agora, e eu esperava fazer esse jogo. Mas nos próximos, eu deixei como uma narração única, que pode ou não, mostrar os dois lados. Não tenho muito que comentar, então, espero que tenham gostado e nos vemos no pró .

\o Reviews, eu as adoro!

Beijos!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Poucas reviews pra esse capítulo... Aliás... só duas!

**Neko-sama:** Siiim, a garota é a Nyx. Ah, Milo é intuitivo assim como todo bom escorpiano. Essas mulheres misteriosas ainda serão mais tenebrosas! E bom, eu acho que Camus esconderia comida do Milo... xD

Thanx, neko-sama! As aulas já começaram e eu já estou com umas preocupações na cabeça!

**Kaito:** Obrigada pela review.

**Os Pilares da Terra: O Despertar da Senhora da Lua**

**Capítulo 6**

**It's Up To you**

A partir do dia seguinte em que a garota Nyx acordou, Shion e Athena se encarregaram de tomar alguns devidos cuidados com ela. Iriam explicar a ela exatamente onde estava, o que era o Santuário, o que eram os Cavaleiros, além de mostrar a rotina do local. Também cuidaram de verificar sua saúde e tentaram, em vão, ajudá-la a se lembrar de qualquer coisa anterior a sua chegada aquele lugar.

Apresentaram-na devidamente a Milo de Escorpião, a quem sua tutela seria entregue após a primeira semana de adaptação. Explicaram também a ela que não haviam somente Cavaleiros "formados", mas que também muitos aprendizes viviam por ali, mostrando a ela as áreas reservadas para os mesmos, para os treinos, as áreas reservadas as Amazonas e a Vila de Rodório.

Alguns dias depois, Athena a chamou para ir passear consigo pelas vizinhanças das Doze Casas.

- Nyx... há algo que preciso conversar com você.

- E sobre o que seria, senhorita Athena? – disse as últimas palavras só por polidez. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que a Deusa Athena possuía uma forma terrena. Mesmo que não se lembrasse de sua vida anterior, se lembrava de já ter ouvido falar sobre ela, sobre muitas coisas de história, da Grécia, etc. É como se suas lembranças da vida anterior fossem inteiramente apagadas, sem deixar nenhum rastro, quase como se ela nunca tivesse existido antes disso. Mas todas suas memórias referentes a aprendizados e conhecimento estavam todas intactas.

- Bem, quero primeiro lhe dizer que gosto muito de sua companhia e que valorizo muito a vida... comum, digamos assim, das pessoas lá fora do Santuário. Dou muito valor ao poder de decisão e ao livre-arbítrio dos humanos.

- Sim...?

- Mas... infelizmente, eu não posso prover a alguns, e isso inclui aos meus Cavaleiros, o poder de decisão. Algumas vezes, tenho de impor somente duas opções a essas pessoas. Aquelas que acabam por descobrir o Santuário. Veja... nós temos uma barreira poderosa impedindo que qualquer ser humano comum entre ou veja este lugar. É como um ponto cego no mapa e nos radares. Nenhum avião sobrevoa esta parte da Grécia. Nenhum navio se aproxima da nossa costa. Ficamos isolados do resto do mundo inteiro por meio desta barreira. – Saori fez uma pausa, a fim de ajudar a outra a digerir as informações. - Quando alguém por acaso descobre a existência deste Santuário, invariavelmente temos de dar duas opções a essa pessoa: ou ela permanece aqui, trabalhando como serva das Doze Casas e do Templo de Athena, e vive na Vila de Rodório, ou, essa pessoa deve ter sua memória apagada ao cruzar os limites da nossa barreira, a fim de nunca mais se lembrar do que viu, por aqui...

- Mas... Porquê?

- Veja, Nyx, não gosto e jamais quero ser injusta com alguém... Pois afinal, sou a Deusa da Justiça. Mas, já tivemos episódios em que pessoas que descobriram a nossa existência não souberam guardar sigilo, e tivemos muitos problemas. Imagine uma centena de pessoas pressionando para que a minha antiga encarnação falasse sobre tudo o que há por aqui. Sobre pessoas que detêm poder de acabar ou iniciar uma guerra. Pessoas invadindo o Santuário e tentando tomar posse deste poder... que se cair em mãos erradas, pode devastar o mundo tal qual os humanos conhecem. Tudo aqui é muito controlado. Toda a energia, o poder emanados. É tudo contido. Você não faz idéia do poder que estes homens que moram ali possuem. – Saori indicou as Doze Casas.

Nyx olhou o monte indicado, pensativa.

– Há inúmeras razões para que as pessoas comuns não saibam que isto tudo existe. E que está muito mais perto delas do que imaginam. Por essas razões todas, é que só podemos deixar duas opções a você. Sinto muito, querida... mas... eu preciso que pense: você estaria disposta a se juntar a este Santuário, como pupila de Milo de Escorpião e aspirante a Amazona de Escorpião? Ou... quer deixar este lugar, embora todas suas lembranças serão apagadas, novamente? Não há muitas memórias que você guarda da sua vida antiga... pense... tudo o que você viveu até o momento, novamente iria se apagar da sua mente... – ela tocou o rosto da jovem. Precisava convencê-la a permanecer no Santuário. – Nós acreditamos que você tem muito potencial para se tornar a Amazona de Escorpião. Pois, dentre tantos outros motivos, você possui uma marca nas costas... uma marca que somente alguém que seja um Escolhido a se tornar Cavaleiro ou Amazona, teria. E por isto, nós... precisamos... que você permaneça e treine com Milo.

A jovem olhou confusa para a outra. Era informação demais. Saori pareceu notar isto.

- Bem... eu gostaria que você pensasse a respeito. Ninguém, nem eu nem nenhum dos Cavaleiros, irá obrigá-la a ficar.

Dito isso, as duas voltaram para o Décimo Terceiro Templo. Milo esperava por Athena ali. Quando viu a garota que a acompanhava, seu semblante fechou. Não queria ter uma pupila. Isso iria estragar toda a vida boa que estava levando. E quer quisesse, quer não, a jovem iria atrapalhá-lo e muito. Mas também parecia provocar nele uma sensação estranha. Era um misto daquela intuição de que algo não estava certo com uma certa... admiração. É fato que a menina era bonita. Seus olhos e cabelos negros contrastavam fortemente com sua pele clara.

Ela tinha um rosto delicado, gentil. Tinha o olhar jovial, que parecia sorrir. E ela o olhava de um modo que o fazia sentir-se incomodado. Era um jeito estranho. Como se o fizesse sentir acuado, despido, atingido.

Ele adentrou o Templo de Athena. Rapidamente, a menina saiu de sua vista, parecia que se incomodava com sua presença tanto quanto ele com a dela. Então, foi falar com a Deusa.

- Por que você se sente tão incomodado por ela?

- Como?

- Eu já percebi que você não se sente bem quando ela está por perto, Milo. E sei que você não quer treiná-la. Por quê?

- Bem, Athena... eu não quero parecer desrespeitoso, mas... não é mesmo meu desejo treiná-la. Eu quero aproveitar esta nova vida. Quero desfrutar dessa liberdade que tenho. Poder ter um pouco mais do que seria uma vida normal para alguém lá fora. E bem... eu sou homem, Athena. Por mais leal que eu seja a você, por mais que eu me dedique, de corpo e alma, eu sou homem e tenho certas... necessidades. Mesmo que nós tenhamos de nos manter castos, tal como é a regra, nós todos somos homens. Não podemos ignorar nossos instintos. Não somos completamente santos. – Milo tomou cuidado ao dizer aquela palavra, já que denotava também o posto que cada um deles ocupava. – Bem... talvez, só Shaka e Mú.

Saori se ruborizou com aquela sinceridade toda despejada por seu Cavaleiro. Não esperava que quaisquer um deles fosse dizer algo a respeito disso. Ou, talvez, só Máscara da Morte. Pois, por mais que o escorpiano fosse como fosse, ele ainda era reservado quanto a certas coisas. Já o canceriano... nunca teve muitas papas na língua.

- Entendo. – murmurou ela. – Bem... vou tomar providências quanto a isso. Com licença, Milo.

Ele a havia deixado tão sem graça que ela acabou indo embora, sem mal tocarem no assunto que deveriam tratar. E assim, ele desceu novamente as escadarias.

Em seu quarto, Nyx estava pensativa. O que seria a melhor decisão? Permanecer e treinar com aquele homem estranho, que parecia sempre estar a ponto de voar em seu pescoço, ou disparar impropérios para ela?

Perder a memória novamente?

Ela já não se lembrava de nada da vida anterior. E isso não era nem um pouco bom. Como ela queria se recordar de alguma coisa que fosse. Ao menos o seu lugar de nascimento. Sua idade.

Pensando nisso, ela olhou para si. Já tinha um corpo de mulher bem definido. Seios consistentes, que enchiam sua mão e até sobravam. Uma cintura fina. Quadril curvilíneo. Coxas roliças e macias. Não era muito alta. Chegava a ser quase dois palmos mais baixa do que aquele tal de Milo.

Pensar nele a deixou confusa. Ele era bonito. Chamava sua atenção. Sua pele morena parecia reluzir com a armadura de Ouro. Os olhos azuis eram brilhantes e intensos. Os cabelos que caíam em ondas azuladas pelos ombros e costas. Mas ele também parecia repeli-la. Tinha o gênio forte. Era difícil de não notar.

Será que daria certo, treinar com ele? Ou seria um erro?

Refletiu sobre isso. Ele a atraía e a repelia. Era uma oposição complicada e tentadora. Algo nela lhe dizia para aceitar ser sua pupila. Seria interessante desafiá-lo deste modo. Porque, de fato, seria um desafio e tanto.

Achou melhor deixar de pensar nisso por instantes e resolveu sair para caminhar um pouco. Talvez isso a ajudasse a se decidir. Calçou as sandálias emprestadas por Saori novamente. Embora gostasse de ficar descalça, sair pelo Santuário sem calçá-las seria tortura, com aquele monte de pedregulhos.

Saindo do Templo, pegou as escadarias e deixou que seus pés a levassem por onde bem entendessem. Apreciou a brisa suave do começo da noite, o cheiro de comida sendo preparada nas Doze Casas pelas servas. A luz do sol poente que começava a desvanecer, tingindo o mármore branco das construções de um tom inigualável. Nenhum artista conseguiria reproduzir aquela cor com palheta alguma.

As luzes de Rodório começavam a se acender não muito longe dali. Andou tranquilamente, sem se importar para onde ir. Mas seu caminho a traiu. Desceu por Peixes, Aquário, Capricórnio e Sagitário, chegando a Escorpião.

Olhou para o pórtico com o símbolo do Oitavo Signo Zodiacal. Imediatamente sentiu algo a repelir. Era aquele incomodo de quando via o guardião desta Casa. Mas a curiosidade a atraía muito mais. E adentrou.

O local estava escuro. O sol a essa altura já tinha baixado. Não havia mais luz que entrasse pelas pilastras. E no Santuário, devido a barreira de Athena, não havia eletricidade. Nenhum archote estava aceso. Ela andou às cegas, usando as mãos como guias por entre as colunas. Quase caiu em alguns momentos, sem saber por onde ia.

Então, quando alcançava o fundo daquele salão que mais parecia um túnel escuro, viu uma luminosidade. Se aproximou dela e percebeu que vinha de uma sala iluminada por um archote preso a uma parede ao fundo. Abaixo dele, como se guardasse sozinha a Casa, a armadura de Escorpião estava repousando, no formato do seu animal-símbolo.

A própria armadura parecia emitir um brilho dourado mais forte do que a luz das chamas que ardiam. Era uma visão fascinante. Aquele brilho inundava toda a sala ao redor. E parecia emitir uma vibração que a garota sentia no peito.

Ela olhava maravilhada a veste metálica que Milo estava usando quando o encontrou mais cedo. O deslumbre era tanto, que estendeu a mão para tocar o metal.

- Ei! O que está fazendo!?

Ela se virou para mirar o dono da voz. Mas o fez tão bruscamente, que esbarrou no próprio, parado logo atrás dela, com as mãos na cintura. Cintura esta que estava ornada por uma felpuda toalha branca. Os cabelos azulados dele pingavam molhando o chão. Ele inteiro estava encharcado. A garota arregalou os olhos e não conseguiu se mover.

Alguma coisa a prendia ao solo tão fortemente que não podia se afastar. Algo incrivelmente intenso a mantinha próxima dele, tão próxima que sua própria roupa se molhava. Mais do que se molhara quando trombou com Milo. Uma espécie de corrente elétrica passava do corpo dele para o seu.

E o escorpiano sentia a mesma coisa. A respiração ficou pesada, mas ele disfarçava bem. Manteve total controle da situação. E ela podia jurar que havia um certo brilho dourado ao redor do corpo masculino. O rapaz sentia os músculos de seu corpo retesados, sem responder aos seus comandos.

Finalmente, limpou a garganta.

- Eu perguntei o que está fazendo. – o tom usado foi um pouco ríspido, no entanto.

- Er... eu... bem... eu... – não conseguia articular uma única frase com aquele olhar duro sobre si. A mesma repulsa que ele sentia por ela toda vez que se encontravam. Suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos. – Eu estava olhando... a armadura.

Quando ela abriu os olhos novamente, ele se espantou com a vivacidade dos mesmos. Um negro profundo, que parecia uma cortina escondendo seus sentimentos. Ele pareceu relaxar um centímetro.

- Você não deveria estar no Templo de Athena? – ele perguntou, se virando.

- Você tem uma tatuagem de escorpião...

- Tenho. E você não respondeu minha pergunta. Anda logo, menina! Vá para o Templo de Athena!

- Eu não tenho a obrigação de ficar lá o tempo todo. – ela respondeu a altura. Apesar de tudo, ele apreciou isto. Não era alguém que ficava de cabeça baixa. Uma típica escorpiana, pensou ele. – Você... é um Escolhido também?

- Isso não é da sua conta. Agora vá!

- O que eu fiz para você? Hein? Me responde... porque desde que você apareceu, só tem me tratado mal...

- Apareci? Quem apareceu aqui foi você! Minha vida estava indo muito bem sem ninguém pra atrapalhar! Sem uma fedelha para eu ter de cuidar!

- Fedelha?! Por acaso eu tenho cara de fedelha!?

Milo sorriu sarcásticamente. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. E sorriu do mesmo modo.

- O que é que você quer? Que eu te receba de braços abertos aqui e ache que está tudo as mil maravilhas? Você não tem idéia do que nós já passamos e o quanto nós merecemos um descanso afinal! O que nós mais queremos agora, é poder aproveitar a nossa vida! Não ter de bancar a babá!

Ela abriu a boca para retrucar. Mas o que ela diria? Não sabia nada daquilo.

- Se você me treinasse... eu poderia descobrir... – disse calma e polidamente, pegando o escorpiano desprevenido.

- Não... muito obrigado.

- Ora, vamos! Se você me treinar, eu vou conseguir entender! Eu sei que vocês tem uma forte ligação com as armaduras, Athena me contou. E eu vi o quanto a sua armadura é fascinante!

- Garota, você não tem noção do que você está falando!

- Eu acho que eu tenho... um pouco... sim...

- Fascinante? Você quer ver o que é fascinante?

O rapaz se virou para ela. Olhou bem em seus olhos, faiscando. Deu um sorrisinho petulante e então elevou seu cosmo o suficiente para chamar sua armadura. Que se desmontou e o vestiu. Peça por peça. Envolvidos em uma luz dourada. Ao final, a toalha havia caído a seus pés.

- Então, isto é ou não é fascinante? – Milo adorava demonstrações de seu poder.

E nesse momento, a garota não só tinha a resposta para o rapaz, como também para Athena.

XxxxX

Não sei o que comentar a respeito do capítulo.

Então, fico por aqui mesmo. Nos vemos no próximo!

Beijos!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

**Margarida: **Hahahaha... As meninas adoraram o Milo de toalha! HAHAHAHAHA... Poxa, Sheilinhaa! Vamos adorar que você faça um desses projetos longos e elaborados!

**Mahorin: **Sortuda ou azarada? Isso vou deixar que os capítulos respondam MAEHAHAHEHAEHAE! Xiii! É Mani fazendo as meninas surtarem (¬¬) no face e Milo na fic!? CHEÇUYS! Aaaah, menina... atração... humm... deixa que o capítulo responda!

**Jules Heartilly: **Oh, se vai longe, Jules! Bom, eu não sei não... Mas eu fiquei completamente sóbria enquanto eu escrevia.

**Pure Petit Cat: **Eu quis deixar a Athena um pouquinho mais legal, sabe!? Hahahah... Ah, eu precisava deixar um tiquinho do Milo do fandom aqui. E LAIA! Mais uma babando pelo Milo! HAHAHHAHAHA... Pelo menos as meninas não estão babando em cima dos meus maridos! xD Olha, cá entre nós, né... Ou a Nyx ficava brigando com o Milo, ou ela ficaria meio Mary Sue!

**Os Pilares da Terra: O Despertar da Senhora da Lua**

**Capítulo 7**

**Let's have some fun!**

Era fim de tarde e os treinos estavam por acabar. Alguns, já terminavam os exercícios do dia. A brisa fresca da noite soprava e aliviava o calor dos corpos suados de aspirantes e Cavaleiros. O fim de semana se aproximava e mais uma vez os Santos de Athena teriam uma pausa para poderem viver alguns momentos de uma vida comum.

Nyx e Milo encerravam sua sessão de treino, no entanto. Havia já alguns dias que ela vinha treinando com o Cavaleiro de Escorpião que se tornara seu mestre a contragosto. O dourado ainda detestava a idéia de ter uma pupila. Tinha a absoluta certeza de que isso mais do que iria atrapalhar seus planos para o fim de semana. Iria impedi-lo de sair, aproveitar a vida, entre outras coisas.

A garota, por sua vez, lentamente progredia. Aos poucos, compreendia o que era o cosmo, aprendia a lutar. Mas a relação entre ela e o escorpiano só dificultava as coisas. Ele não tinha muita paciência para ensiná-la. Se sentia incomodado, para não dizer irritado, durante quase o tempo todo, com ela.

- Chega! Porque raios Athena tinha de me dar essa "missão"? – explodiu, já ao lado de Camus, que fechava os treinos daquele dia.

- Talvez porque ela ache que assim, pode controlar seu gênio.

O grego ficou emburrado, ao lado do francês e despejou uma série de reclamações, que o aquariano ou ouvia com extrema paciência, ou o ignorava por completo. Por fim, o outro se calou. Ficou ali ainda emburrado, enquanto Nyx subia as escadarias das Doze Casas.

- E então?

- Então o quê?

- Você vai subir de volta para sua Casa ou vai ficar aí plantado de cara amarrada, Milo? – perguntou com forte sotaque francês.

- Hunf. Posso ir pra sua Casa?

- E vai fazer o quê lá?

- Sei lá. Fingir que não tem ninguém na minha Casa?

- Milo, Milo...

Subiram. Milo ainda com semblante irritado.

Na Casa de Escorpião, Nyx acabara de chegar. Pisava duro. Porque aquele cabeça-dura tinha de agir daquele modo? Viver desse jeito era um inferno. Nem notou presença de outras pessoas ali.

- Ahn... ei... você é a pupila do Milo, não é? – Shura a chamou.

- Infelizmente.

- Bem... eu estava procurando por ele...

- Hunf... ele deve estar lá embaixo, no Coliseu, com o "namoradinho" dele...

- Quem?

- O francês...

- Ah... bem... então...vou procurar por ele lá... sabe, eu ia convidá-lo para sair... se você quiser ir também...

E com isso, ele saiu. Ia descer para o Coliseu, mas sentiu a presença do cosmo de Escorpião na Décima Primeira Casa e rumou para lá.

- Boa noite, Camus... Boa noite, Milo.

- Boa só se for para você, Cabrito.

Shura levantou uma sobrancelha. Pelo jeito, o humor do grego não era dos melhores.

- Sem querer ser intrometido... Mas... eu acho que sua noite vai ficar boa também, artrópode. Vamos sair... ir para um bar, sei lá... Máscara da Morte me mandou vir te chamar...

- E desde quando aquele carcamano manda em você? – respondeu com um sarcasmo venenoso.

Capricórnio ignorou.

- E aí? Você vai ou não vai?

- E que pergunta. – sorriu de canto.

- Então nos encontramos às nove em Áries.

- Combinado.

- E bonita sua pupila, heein!? – o espanhol não perdeu a chance de provocar o amigo, que lhe mostrou um muito estendido dedo do meio, arrancando risadas dos outros dois.

- Ele não tem jeito...

Porém, Milo não admitiria o que sentiu. A pontada de raiva ao ouvir o comentário do outro Cavaleiro. Como assim aquele bode estava reparando na sua discípula? Bateu um ódio naquele momento. Desceu para sua Casa. E tão somente chegou, se dirigiu imediatamente ao seu quarto, evitando encontrar a menina. Dando-se por satisfeito por não tê-la encontrado, foi tomar seu banho. E na hora combinada, encontrou com os outros em Áries.

No bar de uma boate da Grécia, os rapazes estavam ao redor de uma mesa, conversando sobre amenidades. Jogavam conversa fora, riam, se divertiam. Os olhos atentos não perdiam nada no bar. Nenhum movimento lhes escapava. Especialmente os das mulheres.

A música ressoava alta no estabelecimento. As batidas faziam cada mesa, cada cadeira, cada copo e cada corpo vibrar. De repente, tudo parou. As luzes se apagaram.

Duas notas soaram. E uma música começou a tocar. Uma batida se iniciou, dando o ritmo. Uma guitarra ressoou, tocando a mesma música. Um holofote se voltou para um palco, onde uma figura feminina dançava. Seu quadril se movia de um lado a outro.

Sua cintura serpenteava, se ondulando a esquerda e a direita, conforme a música. Desceu até o chão, desse modo. Os braços acompanhavam os movimentos das ancas, em ondulações. Subiu, rebolando. A cada vez que projetava seu quadril para trás, mais o arrebitava. E mais os homens presentes se eriçavam.

Quando muitos deles já estavam agitados, tudo parou e as luzes se apagaram de novo.

Então, uma música eletrônica começou a tocar. Os holofotes ligaram voltados para o palco de novo. A batida ressoou, fazendo tudo vibrar de novo. Outra moça agora estava de frente para o palco e dançava, passando as mãos sobre o corpo.

Certos rapazes gritavam na mesa. Um italiano, um grego e um espanhol eram os que mais faziam barulho.

De repente, mais luzes se acenderam, quando a música deu uma virada. E mais garotas apareceram dançando em mini palcos espalhados pelo local. Havia uma barra cromada em cada um deles e elas faziam uma performance de pole dance.

A dona do palco grande então, conforme dançava, ia tirando algumas peças da sua fantasia. Muitos olhares vidraram-se nela. Mesmo com todas as outras garotas dançando e atiçando a imaginação dos homens, ela era o foco da atenção de todos. Sua dança no entanto, não prendeu todos os olhares por muito tempo. Pois vários dos presentes já aproveitavam a música contagiante para dançarem. E assim o fizeram alguns dos Cavaleiros.

Kanon seguia mirando as curvas de uma garota. Máscara da Morte devorava com o olhar uma jovem que dançava ali perto dele.

Milo se distraía ao observar uma loira dançando lascivamente. Aldebaran se divertia vendo Shura discretamente olhando uma moça, tentando disfarçar enquanto conversava com Aiolos, que mais queria curtir a companhia dos amigos. Aiolia procurava alguém que lhe interessasse, a fim de esquecer Marin.

A noite fervilhava ali dentro. Outra música com batidas marcantes tocava.

Cada qual tentou se aproximar de quem lhe atraía. Homens procuravam diversão. Mulheres lhes ofereciam o que queriam.

O Escorpião lentamente cercou seu alvo. E ela lhe deu abertura para o ataque. Ele se pos a dançar junto com ela. Facilmente, ela caiu na sua lábia. Logo estavam se beijando.

Ao seu redor, homens e mulheres se acertavam aos poucos, formando casais. Inclusive Aiolia que logo arranjou uma bela morena para lhe ajudar a esquecer a Águia.

Máscara da Morte se enroscou com a garota do palco que estivera observando.

Até mesmo Aldebaran que havia ferrado uma conversa descontraída, agora estava com a tal moça pendurada em seu pescoço.

-x-x-x-x-

Bom, gente!

Eu não pude resistir a fazer uma piadinha com o casal Milo x Camus do fandom, apesar de a fic não ser yaoi e eu não ser lá tão fã de yaoi!

De resto, o que posso comentar sobre esse capítulo? Só digo que esse finalzinho aí é importante! #fikdik

Acho que não tenho muito mais a comentar... Então, vou ficar por aqui! Espero reviews!

Beijos.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

**Pure-Petit Cat: **Ah, neko... a Nyx originalmente era MUITO Mary Sue. Estou tentando adaptá-la para uma personagem mais interessante. Hahahhaha. Com um grupo de homens lindos e maravilhosos, é claro que eles iriam partir pros pegas... e... ei, vc também chegou muito perto... talvez mais do que a Maho... Sim, Milo e Nyx 3 Eu não resisti ao Ice x Poison... mas só um tiquinho, vc sabe que não sou de escrever yaoi, né?

**Jules Heartilly:** Ih, cabeça dura é pouco! Hahahahaha... Milo quer aproveitar a vida nesses tempos de paz, já que nunca puderam, antes. ;D Shura? Não... Shura vai ter outro par... hahaha Mas, como disse pra Maho, não estou satisfeita com o par dele... preciso melhorar a personagem (é, tive de fazer duas personagens a mais: pra Mask e pra Shura. Mas achei minhas personagens meio fracas no momento...)

**Sakurazuka Hime: **Será mesmo? Hahahhaha... Poder oculto, não. O poder dele está bem diante dos olhos de todos... xD

**Mahorin****:** Vc chegou perto, Maho! LOL Mas mais pra frente (bem mais, na verdade) eu revelarei! Ciúmes? Milo com ciúmes? Nããão, imagiiina! Hahahahhaha Aaah, na verdade, eu me diverti. Shura vai ter outro par. Embora eu não esteja muito satisfeita com o par dele... -.-

Espero me redimir da maldadezinha com o bichano nessa primeira cena... hahahahha Não me matem, meninas!

**Os Pilares da Terra: O Despertar da Senhora da Lua**

**Capítulo 8**

**She's Got Me Crazy**

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Perdera toda a noção do que havia a sua volta. Na verdade, não conseguia nem pensar. Só conseguia responder aos toques ousados em seu peito, abdome e costas. Ou aos beijos atrevidos em seu pescoço. Seu corpo seguia seus instintos.

Os dedos dela passaram pela pele da sua saboneteira, procurando os botões. Como alguém especialista, ela abriu sua camisa. E tratou logo de marcar um rastro de beijos maliciosos no seu peito. Ah, aquilo era bom.

Deixou que suas mãos corressem para o quadril dela. Apertou com força a carne. E a mulher o puxou consigo para sua cama.

Sua cama? Quando é que chegara ao seu quarto?

E isso nem importava agora. Porque algo embaixo de suas vestes queria rasgar o tecido. Um Leão que queria se soltar das correntes. Era isso o que tinha se tornado. Um Leão faminto e sedento.

Sua boca trilhou o caminho da sua perdição. E o gemido que lhe escapou pela boca saiu rouco. Denotando todo o prazer que corria por suas veias agora. A música da boate ainda retumbava em sua mente, e forçava seu coração a se acelerar.

O que só tornava aquilo tudo melhor ainda. Arrancou a roupa da moça a sua frente. Arremessou longe a sua própria calça jeans. A loucura que o tomava o deixava indomável agora.

Sexo. Ele nunca tinha experimentado o sexo daquela forma selvagem.

Arremeteu-se para cima dela. E como um animal feroz, a possuiu. Mexeu-se. Sentia preenchê-la totalmente. A sentia apertá-lo.

Manteve o ritmo acelerado até se acabar.

Então, largou-se na cama e adormeceu ao lado dela.

No dia seguinte, Aiolia acordou, com o rosto todo amassado. Virou-se e esbarrou num corpo voluptuoso ao seu lado. A cabeleira caía pelo travesseiro. Não era ruiva como a de Marin. Aquilo fez seu peito doer.

Marin... receber um não dela foi algo que ele jamais havia imaginado. Sempre foram tão próximos que acreditara que ela lhe correspondia. Ledo engano. Havia se iludido. Levantou-se, sentindo um gosto amargo na boca. Sua aura se escureceu, com aquele sentimento horrível.

Se sentiu como um cafajeste. Como lixo. Usado e abusado e jogado na sarjeta.

Tomou um rápido banho e subiu para Sagitário. Precisava conversar com seu irmão... precisava desabafar.

- Olos?

- Bom dia, Aiolia. O que aconteceu?

- Bem... – suspirou. – Olos, me diga uma coisa... você já foi para a cama com outra pessoa tentando esquecer quem você realmente ama?

O mais velho engasgou com o café. Enquanto limpava a bebida que espirrara de sua boca, olhou o caçula largado na cadeira da mesa da cozinha, com uma cara péssima.

- Er... o que eu posso dizer...?

- Depois da boate, eu acabei na cama com uma morena...

- Foi bom?

- Cara, foi o melhor sexo da minha vida!

- Então, qual a preocupação?

- Poxa, Olos... eu tentei esquecer a Marin com ela... transei com a moça para esquecer outra... transei com ela só pra isso... eu a usei...

- Não foi nem o primeiro nem o último homem a fazer isso... então, qual o problema?

Aiolia bufou. Aiolos não estava ajudando muito.

- Eu estou me sentindo um lixo... um canalha, cafajeste que só usou a moça para esquecer de outra mulher... mas o problema é que isso não adiantou, porque quando eu acordei, foi só na Marin que eu consegui pensar... era ela que eu queria que estivesse ali do lado... mas não foi o corpo dela que eu encontrei.

Sagitário suspirou.

- É, meu irmão... infelizmente, não dá para esquecer uma mulher que a gente ama só com uma boa noite de sexo... por melhor que o sexo seja... – disse, colocando a mão no ombro do caçula. – Agora, toma uma xícara de café e vamos treinar... que isso vai te ajudar a se sentir melhor...

O leonino torceu o canto da boca, com um pouco desaprovação, mas pegou a xícara oferecida e tornou o líquido.

Na Oitava Casa Zodiacal, um tal escorpiano ainda dormia, agarrado a uma bela loira. Já passava do horário que costumava se levantar. Mas como era domingo, não fazia diferença. Era um dia que eles tinham livre.

Nyx se levantou, porém, no mesmo horário de sempre. Preparou o café da manhã, ajeitou o quarto, entre outras coisas. Estranhando que não havia visto nem sinal de Milo, resolveu bater a porta de seu quarto.

Mas qual não foi a surpresa ao encontrar um homem completamente nu enroscado com uma loira maliciosa. A cor sumiu de seu rosto. Bateu a porta, e saiu. Mas sentia um estrago no estomago e no peito. Fora uma ligeira queimação em algumas partes do corpo. Resultado de ter visto o belo corpo de seu mestre totalmente a mostra.

E ele logo veio, enrolado em uma toalha branca.

- O que você pensa que estava fazendo? – a voz saiu baixa e ameaçadora.

- Eu é que te pergunto o que aquela lá está fazendo aqui!

- Essa é a MINHA CASA! Entendeu? MINHA CASA! E aquele era MEU quarto e MINHA cama... e entra ali quem eu convidar! – o indicador em riste quase ganhava uma unha muito rubra.

- E por um acaso, eu sou a SUA pupila! E acho que você deveria respeitar isso, quando pensa em trazer uma... uma...

- Loira deliciosa?

- Uma cadela para este Templo!

- Garota, você não é minha dona! Aliás, é só minha pupila, como você mesma gosta de frisar! Não tenho que te dar satisfações do que faço, do que deixo de fazer, quem entra no meu quarto, ou com quem eu trepo!

Ela deu um tapa no rosto do rapaz que o deixou possesso de raiva.

- Olha o linguajar! Eu não sou uma dessas suas vadias com quem você pode usar palavras de baixo calão! Eu EXIJO respeito!

- Garota, qual é o seu problema!? – ele gritou.

- Eu é que te pergunto, Milo de Escorpião, meu Mestre... qual é o SEU problema COMIGO!? Desde que me conheceu... não... conhecer não, porque você nem me conhece direito... mas desde que bateu os olhos em mim, você não para de brigar comigo! Só implica comigo! Qual é o SEU problema!?

E o escorpiano, apesar de toda sua fúria, permaneceu calado. Sem resposta. Não sabia o que dizer. A sua mente trabalhava com a velocidade da luz, procurando mil e um motivos para a antipatia que sentia por Nyx, mas não conseguia encontrar nenhum.

- Viu? Nem mesmo você sabe.

O grego a mirou como se fosse disparar Antares ali naquele mesmo momento, mas virou-se e rumou para o quarto. Onde a loira estava assustada, mas tentou se aproximar dele. O que foi um erro, pois ele a expulsou com uma rispidez inigualável.

Mentalmente, ele vociferava todas as palavras de mais baixo nível que conhecia. Até mesmo as em italiano e espanhol, que Máscara da Morte e Shura lhe haviam ensinado. Ou as em português, aprendidas com Aldebaran.

- Droga! &#*$&!#*$&*& #&#! Porque é que raios essa garota mexe comigo desse jeito!?

"Por pura pirraça!". Uma vozinha no seu inconsciente riu-se dele, respondendo a pergunta que Nyx lhe fizera sobre brigar e implicar tanto com ela. Passou as mãos pelo rosto, deformando-o, em sinal de completa irritação. Iria tomar banho. Isso o ajudaria a esfriar a cabeça.

Milo entrou no chuveiro, sentindo a água morna levar a raiva embora.

Nyx, em seu quarto, arrumava suas poucas roupas em uma trouxa. Decidira sair dali e falar com Athena. Não deixaria o Santuário, mas pediria para a Deusa lhe colocar sob a tutela de outro Cavaleiro, talvez Shura, que sempre se mostrava tão gentil com ela e nos treinos era rigoroso, porém muito respeitoso, diferente do grego, ou então Marin, a Amazona de Águia, que era tão simpática com todos.

Enfiava as peças com força e de modo a descontar sua raiva. Mentalmente, ficava remoendo um discurso interminável para Milo, sobre o quão grosso ele era, o quão estúpido era o modo como ele a tratava, o quão absurdo era a sua antipatia por ela. Xingava milhões de vezes, dentro de sua cabecinha jovem.

- Aonde você pensa que vai?

O tom autoritário dele a irritou ainda mais. Não se preocupou em virar para ele, continuando a socar as roupas para dentro da trouxa.

- Vou embora daqui. Não sou bem vinda, então eu vou embora. Você deve estar se sentindo aliviado por não ter de treinar uma garota.

- Eu ainda sou seu mestre, até que Athena decrete o contrário. Goste ou não, você vai permanecer aqui. Eu a proíbo de sair dessa Casa! – sua voz era pesada, demonstrando irritação, mas sem rispidez.

- Proíbe? Você está doido pra se livrar de mim. Porquê não manda as ordens de Athena para o Inferno e me deixa ir embora? Você vai poder aproveitar muito melhor a SUA CASA! Vai poder trazer qualquer vagabunda pra cá, trepar... – ela sentiu a palavra se embolar em sua boca, como algo gosmento e nojento. – O quanto quiser!

- Escuta, aqui, pirralha! Primeiro que você deve obedecer as ordens da Deusa, não importa se você ou eu, ou o caralho a quatro estejam incomodados. Ninguém, ouviu bem? Ninguém desobedece as ordens de Athena neste Santuário! Se você quer ser uma Amazona vai ter de aprender isto! Foda-se o que você pensa, o que você sente, o que merda você quer! Aqui, a única coisa que vale, é a palavra de Athena!

- Pois eu vou pedir a ela que me dê outro Mestre! Já estou cheia das suas grosserias! Você não sabe falar uma palavra gentil para mim! Não é capaz de demonstrar qualquer tipo de consideração! Insensível! Egoísta! Tenho certeza que ninguém é capaz de conviver com você! Não é a toa que você só consegue se relacionar por uma única noite! Não deve nem conseguir lidar com a própria família! Ou eles mesmos devem ficar aliviados por você ser um Cavaleiro e não poder manter laços com pessoas de fora do Santuário, para não terem que te aturar!

Aquilo feriu Milo terrivelmente. Ele, assim como todos ali, eram órfãos. Nunca tiveram uma família. Foram abandonados ou perderam os pais ainda muito pequenos para conseguirem se lembrar de ter uma família. O Santuário e seus Cavaleiros e Amazonas eram o mais próximo disso, eram tudo o que tinham.

Ele engoliu em seco. Seu maxilar e todo o seu corpo se enrijeceram. A respiração estava difícil, todo seu autocontrole estava sendo aplicado naquele momento.

- Você não sabe do que está falando. – respondeu em tom baixo e tão frio quanto o próprio Camus. – Se quiser ir, vá. Mas eu não me responsabilizo por você ou por quaisquer outras coisas relacionadas a você.

Ela se sentiu aliviada. No entanto, percebera que algo o incomodara. Suspirou. Isso era problema dele. Ela iria procurar Athena.

Ao cair da noite, ela retornou, a contragosto. Athena lhe explicara que não poderia confiar seu treinamento a outro guerreiro. Os poderes estão atrelados a sua Constelação respectiva, e a dela, obviamente, era de Escorpião, devendo ser treinada por seu respectivo Cavaleiro. Ficara desgostosa com isso, mas não poderia fazer nada a respeito. O único jeito seria voltar a treinar com Milo.

Mas, ainda estava tão enraivecida com ele, que decidira passar o dia fora, tentando espairecer e reavaliando o que poderia, de sua parte, fazer para melhorar a relação entre eles. Bufou. Não era isso que ela queria.

Quando chegou a Oitava Casa, Milo estava sentado próximo as colunas, sobre um pedaço de uma que jazia caída, ao lado e recostado no que deveria ser a base desta. Ele olhava as estrelas no céu, iluminado pelo luar. Os cabelos soltos, ondulando uma vez ou outra, com a brisa. Vestia uma calça e uma camiseta parecidas com as de treino, porém menos justas e menos surradas.

Ela se aproximou, devagar. Sentia-se envergonhada por voltar. Era como se pisasse em seu próprio orgulho.

- Nyx. – ele a chamou, sem tirar os olhos do firmamento. – Venha aqui.

Sua voz era mansa, porém autoritária como a de um mestre. Ela obedeceu.

- Sente-se. – Ele se voltou para ela, se afastando um pouco, e dando espaço para ela se sentar ao seu lado, sobre a coluna, cujo tamanho era grande o suficiente para acomodá-los.

Uns instantes de silêncio permaneceram, enquanto ele olhava o céu. Ela o acompanhou em seu olhar.

- Eu não tenho família. Eu nunca tive uma. – sua voz saiu calma, inalterada, vagarosa e baixa. – Estes Cavaleiros... Athena... eles são o mais próximo que tenho disso. Eles são a minha família.

Nyx abaixou os olhos, mirando as próprias mãos. Sentiu-se estúpida.

- Todos nós somos órfãos... a maioria foi abandonada pelos pais... alguns perderam seus parentes ainda muito pequenos e não tem lembranças deles. A única família que nós conhecemos, são os membros do Santuário. Nossos mestres, nossos amigos. O Grande Mestre. Athena.

- Me perdoe... eu não tive a intenção.

- Teve. – ele a olhou. – Mas a culpa é minha. Então, não precisa pedir perdão. Sou eu quem lhe deve desculpas, Nyx... Eu nunca tive um discípulo, o que dirá de uma discípula. Não sou bom como mestre como Camus. Ou Mú. Tive um mestre extremamente rigoroso. Alguém que também era severo fora dos treinos...

Ele pausou. Resgatava memórias de um passado distante. Estava mergulhado em seu momento introspectivo.

- Convivo há muito mais anos com os Cavaleiros de Ouro do que com a própria Athena, então, com eles, eu já criei um laço forte. Eles já sabem como sou temperamental e sabem lidar comigo... – ele deu uma risadinha sem graça. – Mas lidar com alguém que acabei de conhecer, especialmente sendo uma garota mais nova, que estará 24 horas por dia perto de mim, dentro da minha Casa, que é meu lugar sagrado... é... um pouco difícil para mim...

Ele viu de soslaio que ela se remexeu, um pouco incomodada.

- Entenda... sou um homem, que viveu todos estes anos sozinho, morando em uma Casa só para mim, onde sempre pude fazer o que quisesse, quando quisesse, como quisesse... ter alguém morando comigo agora, é quase como se invadissem minha privacidade. E isso é algo que eu detesto. Então, não sei o que fazer, tendo uma garota dentro da minha Casa, que terei de treinar e com quem terei de conviver. No fundo, no fundo, sou um cara bom... E sou sensível, sim. Só que não estou acostumado a lidar com isso, porque acima de tudo, eu devo ser um guerreiro.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio novamente.

- Por isso, por favor, me perdoe. Eu sei que fui injusto com você.

- Tudo bem. Eu o perdoo. Mas também devo pedir desculpas. Não fui muito agradável também.

- Bom, isso também é verdade. – ele riu.

- Você não pode falar nada. – ela sorriu.

- Eu sei. Bem, vamos entrar? Amanhã, teremos treino novamente.

- Sim, mestre.

XxxxX

E então? Me redimi pela maldade com o Aiolia? xD

Estou com o pulso esquerdo machucado então, não vou digitar muito. Estou digitando mais com a mão direita, no entanto, preciso tomar cuidado pra não sobrecarregá-la.

Sendo assim, fico por aqui.

Acho que esse cap ficou o suficiente, hahaha.

Beijos.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Para quem está acompanhando a fic, devo dizer que ela passará por algumas possíveis alterações a partir de agora (mas não a partir deste capítulo). Algumas fichas foram descartadas, sendo que uma foi substituída por outra, feita pela mesma pessoa, a meu pedido, para tornar sua participação mais justa. As meninas que têm fichas comigo, eu irei entrar em contato, pois eu preciso conversar com vocês a respeito das alterações que estou planejando. Não se preocupem que não é nada lá tão demais. Enfim, espero que aproveitem o capítulo.

**Os Pilares da Terra: O Despertar da Senhora da Lua**

**Capítulo 9**

**Train harder!**

Sob o sol escaldante, aspirantes a guerreiros de Athena se dividiam em dois grupos durante os treinos daquela manhã: os que buscavam uma chance de treinar com a elite do Santuário, treinados ainda por Cavaleiros e Amazonas de Prata e os aspirantes que haviam sido selecionados entre os melhores e que eram treinados pelos próprios Cavaleiros de Ouro. Neste grupo, destacava-se uma garota de lisos cabelos negros e olhos brilhantes da mesma cor.

Porém, o treinamento dela não começara nem um pouco bem. Escorpião e sua discípula no início não se davam. Ambos sentiam incomodo com a presença do outro. Um repelia o outro. E foi uma grande surpresa para ambos, descobrir que poderiam mesmo vir a se darem melhor, após tantas brigas.

Embora ainda não quisesse dar o braço a torcer, ela era encantadora e isso o faria desmanchar sua pose. O faria se abrir, desabafar sobre coisas de seu passado. A jovem, que não possuía memórias para partilhar, nem nenhuma história para contar, o ouviu calada.

Na arena de treinos, as coisas permaneceram quase as mesmas, excluindo-se o fato de o escorpiano não viver reclamando nem brigando mais com ela.

- Bata com mais força, Nyx! Desse modo, não irá conseguir sua armadura! – gritou Milo, observando a jovem treinando com o pupilo de Aiolos.

Ela trocou uma série de socos com Nikias. O garoto conseguiu se defender de alguns, recebendo outros. Em um momento de distração dele, que assimilava o choque do soco recebido no rosto, a aspirante derrubou-o com um chute no abdome.

- Isso! – vibrou Milo.

Nyx sorriu exultante. Conseguira derrubar o pupilo de Aiolos, que era mais forte e maior que ela, e deixara seu Mestre orgulhoso. Porém, o que Nyx não esperava era que Nikias fosse usar sua queda para derrubá-la também. Usando o peso de seu corpo, prendeu uma das pernas na perna da garota, levando-a ao chão, logo a seu lado.

- Droga! Nyx! Os adversários podem sempre trapacear. Não confie na vitória tão fácil!

- Milo... você percebeu o que acabou de dizer?

- Sim... que os adversários podem trapacear! E que ela não deve baixar a guarda!

- Milo... você praticamente chamou meu pupilo de trapaceiro...

- Aaah, Aiolos, você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

Aiolos ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas no fundo, estava se divertindo. O escorpiano nem sempre pensava antes de falar alguma coisa, e as vezes acabava por falar algo que poderia ser entendido de outra forma. Voltou a observar a luta. Nikias havia conseguido imobilizá-la com os braços.

- Droga, Nyx! – Milo se exaltou novamente.

Aiolos deu um aceno com a cabeça para o aprendiz, ordenando a ele que soltasse a garota. O pupilo de Sagitário prontamente atendeu a ordem, soltando a jovem, que deixou o corpo cair sentado no chão, massageando os próprios braços. O garoto se levantou e virou-se para ela, estendendo a mão e sorrindo-lhe.

A aspirante olhou-o, ligeiramente confusa. Por fim, deu a mão para ele, que a ajudou a se levantar. Porém, a puxara um pouquinho mais forte, e os dois se esbarraram, o que causou um certo desconforto na garota. Ela disfarçou e sorriu sem graça, se afastando das mãos ásperas do rapaz. Nikias sorriu de canto, meio sem jeito também, como quem pede desculpas por uma ousadia não premeditada.

Milo veio até eles, meio que soltando fogo pelas ventas. Aiolos, veio logo atrás, e se colocou ao lado do discípulo, dando-lhe leves tapinhas em seu ombro.

- Bom trabalho, Nikias! Está dispensado por ora. Vá se refrescar, sim?

Escorpião repreendeu a pupila por suas distrações e falhas, finalizando assim o treino da manhã.

Após os combates físicos, se juntaram a outros Cavaleiros e seus discípulos para o almoço, servido em um prédio ao lado do Coliseu, erguido na Grécia Antiga, assim como todos os outros edifícios ali.

Ele seguiu para a fila dos Cavaleiros de elite, acompanhado de sua pupila. Somente os aspirantes a Cavaleiros de Ouro tinham o privilégio de poderem receber o mesmo tratamento dado aos Guerreiros da elite de Athena. Aspirantes a Cavaleiros de Prata e Bronze ou aspirantes comuns não eram permitidos naquela fila.

Poderiam ter voltado para as Doze Casas, mas, o trajeto até Escorpião levaria tempo que Milo preferia não perder. Para que Cavaleiros e seus discípulos pudessem seguir com os treinos sem muitas interrupções para que voltassem até as Doze Casas, almoçassem e então, retornassem ao Coliseu, Saori mandara que aquele edifício fosse restaurado e reintegrado à rotina do Santuário.

O Guerreiro de Escorpião pegou um prato na pilha e serviu-se de boas porções dos pratos oferecidos no dia. Nyx acompanhou seu Mestre, sem notar estar sendo observada.

A garota era bonita, ainda que não fosse nenhuma exuberância. Porém, o contraste de seus cabelos e olhos negros com sua pele claríssima parecia exercer certo magnetismo nos homens do Santuário. Milo enciumou-se e chamou-a junto a sua mesa, no que foi prontamente atendido. A jovem já havia aprendido que não era bom contrariar o escorpiano quando ele estava de mau-humor.

- Esta tarde, vamos deixar de lado os combates físicos. Precisamos melhorá-los, mas antes, você precisa aprender como pressentir as intenções do adversário. O que eu notei que foi uma de suas principais falhas no combate de hoje com Nikias.

Ele deu uma pausa para ela compreender a importância do que falava.

- Você precisa aprender melhor como usar seu cosmo para isso... mas, como estou notando que não tem desenvolvido seu cosmo de modo adequado, vou passar exercícios para isso. Termine de almoçar e me encontre na arena daqui a meia hora.

XxxxX

Assim que terminou de almoçar, a garota se encaminhou para o local combinado. No entanto, não havia sinal de seu Mestre. Ela ainda buscou com os olhos tudo ao redor; mesmo nas arquibancadas não havia nada, porém. Os treinos na arena já haviam acabado por aquele dia.

Decidiu procurar nos vestuários. Nada. Então, enquanto estava parada no meio da arena, se perguntando o que teria ocorrido para o Mestre se atrasar, uma figura que até aquele momento estava apenas observando-a do alto de uma coluna, saltou sobre ela.

Por pouco, não foi esmagada contra o chão por um chute. No último segundo, percebeu algo vindo do alto e atrás de si.

- Mestre! Porque fez isso? Me assustou!

- Você deve antecipar as intenções de seu adversário usando seu cosmo, Nyx. Você precisa usar sua capacidade de sentir os cosmos de outras pessoas. Se você o tivesse usado, teria sentido minha presença na arena e se esquivado há mais tempo de meu golpe. Use-o, Nyx! Use-o!

O escorpiano disparou uma série de socos na direção da garota, que conseguiu defender-se de alguns e esquivar de outros, mas era atingida em vários pontos, já que não conseguia prevê-los.

O treino prosseguiu com Milo desferindo golpes e a menina não conseguindo antecipá-los . Ao fim, ele estava quase desistindo, frustrado, irritado e cansado, quando por instantes, sentiu uma centelha do cosmo da jovem queimar, que resultou numa fraca e débil antecipação mal sucedida porque Milo percebeu que ela havia notado sua primeira intenção, mudando imediatamente seus planos. Ele a derrubou com um potente chute.

Ela caiu de costas, exausta. Passaram a tarde toda treinando e a noite já caía, quando ao sentir seu corpo de encontro ao chão, desistiu de treinar por mais tempo, permitindo seu corpo descansar ali, por alguns segundos que fossem. Seu Mestre, percebendo a exaustão, se desarmou.

- Por hoje, está bom. Por alguns instantes, você conseguiu sentir o que eu pretendia fazer... senti uma centelha do seu cosmo queimar e você conseguiu por segundos antecipar meu golpe. - Milo silenciou, aproximando-se. – Levante. Vamos para Casa. Já está anoitecendo.

Com esforço, ela levou a mão à dele e com ajuda, levantou-se. Rumaram para a Casa de Escorpião, onde ela jantou após tomar banho e desabou na cama.

Milo permaneceu a janela de seu quarto, observando o céu. Refletia sobre o treino da tarde e aquela centelha de cosmo queimando que sentira. Era apenas uma centelha, tinha certeza disso, mas aquela pequena centelha demonstrava sem dúvida alguma que o cosmo era muito mais poderoso do que um cosmo comum de uma simples aspirante a Cavaleiro de Ouro.

No dia seguinte, iria tirar suas duvidas, concluiu ele. Faria um treino mais pesado, exigiria mais dela, até que ela liberasse seu cosmo de modo a ter certeza do que sentira.

Ele acordou Nyx cedo e após o desjejum, prosseguiram com o treino do dia anterior. Escorpião desferia golpes e exigia bastante dela, para que usasse o cosmo e antecipasse os golpes, que desta vez, não eram apenas socos e chutes. Usava suas técnicas especiais, a fim de forçá-la a usar cosmo contra cosmo, usando-o para se defender, tal como um verdadeiro combate entre os Cavaleiros de Athena. Tal como haviam feito durante a Guerra Santa.

Mas a jovem recebia as Agulhas Escarlates em sua carne, sem nem desviar-se delas. Nenhum bloqueio era suficiente. Não conseguia nem ao menos encontrar seu cosmo para poder usá-lo. Porque era tão difícil? No dia anterior, não conseguira ao menos uma centelha? Então, porque não conseguia agora?

Levantou-se mais uma vez, encarando seu Mestre num misto de vergonha, receio e ansiedade. Estava determinada a fazer o que fosse preciso para alcançar sua meta: tornar-se Amazona. Afinal, propusera este desafio a si mesma e ao próprio Milo. Mas talvez, o medo de não conseguir a fazia se sabotar. Não era possível que não conseguisse. O que mais iria precisar para que ela continuasse a falhar?

XxxxxX

_- É chegada a hora..._

_- Tens certeza,Tarbhsúil?_

_- Absoluta, Rua Réalta!_

_- Então, levantai-vos Reallaoch! Levantai-vos, pois vossa Deusa já nasceu novamente..._

XxxxX

Pessoal,

Depois de um bom tempo sem postar, estou atualizando aqui. Se eu conseguir logo voltar a escrever, pretendo retomar o ritmo com que eu vinha escrevendo. Mas, como tenho alguns capítulos prontos, é possível que eu ainda consiga atualizar mais algumas vezes.

Bem, espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos.


End file.
